Somos Familia
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Jóvenes e inexpertos, Sasuke y Sakura se encontrarán con la dura realidad de que, para criar una hija, hace falta mucho más que amor y buenas intenciones. Aprenderán que el camino a convertirse en padres, no es único ni lineal. El camino a convertirse en familia, menos aun. Pero a pesar de los años, la separación y los malos entendidos, ellos, son la familia Uchiha. (SasuSakuSara)
1. Big Bang

**Somos Familia**

* * *

_" Tener un hijo es doloroso para que nos enteremos de que la vida_

_es una cosa muy seria "_

_Dos chicas de Shangai. Lisa See_

* * *

**I. Big Bang**

* * *

No había nubes sobre el firmamento oscuro de la última noche de marzo.

Por sobre ondulantes dunas de arena, cercadas por paredones milenarios y formaciones rocosas, esculpidas por el viento a lo largo de las eras; la luna llena se alzaba imponente como una reina engalanada. Solitaria protagonista de ese valle, su luz anaranjada no iluminaba a ningún ser vivo en toda la inmensa extensión desértica: en su clima inclemente nada ni nadie podía sobrevivir.

—Sasuke-kun —Una voz frágil y cansada le murmuró al oído—. La temperatura está descendiendo —advirtió. Él asintió en silencio, e internamente maldijo los abruptos e impredecibles cambios de temperatura de aquel desierto.

En su boca se había instalado un regusto amargo, que no podía evitar asociarlo a la culpa. Además del frío, ella soportaba estoicamente la posición incómoda de ir cargada a sus espaldas. Si tan solo él no hubiese rechazado el implante, podría estar mitigando su dolor físico cargándola en ambos brazos, como cuando eran apenas unos _genin_ de doce años. Por el contrario, ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura con ambas piernas y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, mientras él la sostenía solo con su antebrazo derecho. La gravidez de su panza presionaba contra su columna, y eso era para él un recordatorio continuo del cuidado con el que debía correr.

—Aguanta un poco más Sakura, ya estamos cerca.

O eso les había dicho la mujer que corría por delante de ellos, guiándolos a través del desierto. Ella, con sus pisadas marcadas en la arena rojiza, les trazaba un camino improvisado, ganándoles algunos metros de distancia.

—¿El valle de la Muerte, Karin? —cuestionó ya sin esconder su recelo.

—Era la opción más cercana, lo siento —reconoció sin detenerse—. Y la más segura.

_«¿Cómo puede ser este el lugar más seguro?»_, pensó, avistando restos óseos de animales y seres humanos que habían perecido en las inclemencias de ese clima inhóspito. Sakura descansaba la frente sobre su hombro, y aunque sabía que ella no se inmutaría por esas imágenes, prefería que no las viera. El Valle de la Muerte no llevaba su nombre en vano.

_«Si acaso nos estás engañando, Karin…» _una punzada de desconfianza de pronto lo asaltó, y asió con más firmeza el cuerpo de su futura esposa. Si tan solo supiese la localización de la nueva guarida de Orochimaru, no necesitarían de Karin. Él haría uso del _Rinnegan_ y llegarían hasta allí sin su ayuda.

—¡Es luna llena Sakura-san! ¡Los partos aumentan durante esta fase lunar! —añadió Karin elevando la voz.

—¿Sabías de esto, Sakura? –preguntó sin despegar la vista de la espalda de la mujer, que corría a toda velocidad delante de ellos.

—Debí preverlo —respondió en un suspiro compungido.

—Sakura, ese no es el problema. El problema es que tú deberías estar en Konoha.

—Ya hemos discutido esto Sasu-

Una nueva contracción le azotó el cuerpo y lo que estaba por decir se ahogó en un gemido intenso, que la dejó sin aire. Sasuke calculó el tiempo transcurrido y confirmó que las mismas se hacían cada vez más seguidas e intensas.

—¡Karin date prisa de una vez! —bramó. Estaba perdiendo el temple a medida que sentía como algo se desparramaba en su pecho, una ola que arrastraba desechos gélidos y pesados.

La colorada aceleró sus pasos hasta que sus muslos ardieron, entonces se detuvo abruptamente ante una hondonada pronunciada en forma de elipse, que se abría entre las crestas rocosas en punta.

—¡Aquí, Sakura-san, Sasuke!

De salto en salto, comenzó a descender hacia la parte más baja de la formación, hasta dar con una abertura que apenas superaba el medio metro de altura. Volteando le hizo señas a Sasuke, quien vigilaba sus movimientos desde arriba.

—Sakura —constató su estado, y ella levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria.

El Uchiha fue descendiendo la escalera natural de rocas, con cautela, hasta llegar a Karin. Cuando vio el tamaño de lo que se suponía era la entrada a la guarida, la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo se supone que ella entrará por ahí? ¿En qué estás-

—Sasuke-kun —lo interrumpió, destrabando las piernas y poniendo los pies sobre la arena. Sasuke se apresuró a rodear su cintura con el brazo y apoyarla sobre él—. Karin-san, ¿podrás pasar tu primero y guiarme?

—Sakura…

—¿Hay otra opción posible, Sasuke-kun?

No, no había otra opción posible. Intentar romper la piedra para hacer una grieta más grande los arriesgaría a dejar que la guarida se desmorone ante sus ojos. Así lo había planeado Orochimaru para resguardar sus preciadas investigaciones ante intromisiones de extraños, en el improbable caso de que alguien se animara a atravesar ese desierto inclemente.

Karin se acostó boca abajo, introduciendo primero las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo. La oscuridad la engulló por completo y en plena ceguera, comenzó a descender adivinando con los pies y las manos el camino entre las rocas; arrastrándose como una lagartija, desplazándose hacia atrás como un cangrejo. Cuando su descenso se vio interrumpido por lo que palpó como un muro frío y metálico, supo que había llegado. Metiendo una mano a tientas en un resquicio entre dos rocas, dio con un pequeño teclado numérico y digitó la contraseña. Chasquidos de varios cerrojos abriéndose se sucedieron, y la compuerta comenzó a deslizarse hacia un costado. Con solo poner un pie en el recinto, las hileras de tubos de luz que había a sus espaldas se encendieron, iluminando un largo pasillo y también la entrada a la guarida. Los conductos de ventilación comenzaron a girar sus aspas, y el ambiente se llenó de flujos de aire con un oxígeno renovado.

Karin sonrió con suficiencia. Ella había sido la arquitecta de ese centro de operaciones dotado con las últimas tecnologías, y finalmente podía darle un uso trascendental: asistir al primer eslabón de un clan casi extinto. Auxiliar al nacimiento, después de muchas décadas, del primer bebé Uchiha.

—¡Sakura-san, intenta bajar sentada, pero descalza! —Al gritar a través de la cueva, su voz rebotó en un eco hasta llegar a la superficie— ¡El camino es estrecho al principio, pero luego comienza a ampliarse!

Al escuchar, Sasuke se hincó a los pies de Sakura y le desanudó las sandalias. Luego, le quitó la capa de viaje para que esta no le entorpeciera los movimientos.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—Deja de agradecer —soltó, inevitablemente molesto por la gravedad de la situación. Ella debía estar en una cama del hospital de Konoha, cómoda, cuidada, y rodeada por profesionales. No en el centro de operaciones de un criminal, emplazado en ese cementerio desértico.

"_Sakura, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no hay mejor lugar para ti que Konoha?"_, le había repetido los últimos meses, en vano. Ella era testaruda por naturaleza, pero desde que había quedado embarazada, lo era aún más.

Poniéndole el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la ayudó a sentarse y a poner los pies dentro de la cavidad.

—Agacha la cabeza. Ve con cuidado.

Sakura descansó una mano sobre su abultado estómago, y respirando anhelosamente, se esforzó por ignorar los espasmos que reptaban por su cavidad abdominal hasta llegar a la base de su columna vertebral. Apoyando su espalda sobre las rocas y con los brazos hacia arriba para calcular el espacio entre las piedras superiores y su voluminosa panza, fue descendiendo confiando en el empeine de su pie, y en las indicaciones que Karin iba dándole.

—Muy bien Sakura-san, un poco más a la izquierda, sí, cuidado con la cabeza.

Pronto dio con una base firme, y las manos solícitas de Karin la recibieron y ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento y vio en los ojos de Karin, algún tipo de emoción cómplice que solo ellas podían compartir.

—Muchas gracias Karin-san —habló emocionada, pero no pudo decir mucho más porque otra contracción la atravesó como un rayo, y el cuerpo se le encorvó como a una anciana. Karin la retuvo sobre un costado de su cuerpo, mientras los jadeos de Sakura se hacían más urgentes.

—Dame las gracias cuando saquemos a ese niño de allí.

A los pocos segundos Sasuke llegó a ellas, y sin ceremonias aupó nuevamente a Sakura. La compuerta volvió a cerrarse. Trotaron a través del pasillo ignorando varias puertas cerradas, hasta que Karin se detuvo en una con otro digitalizador, y volviendo a ingresar una nueva contraseña, abrió la puerta de un enérgico portazo. Un tubo de luz parpadeó hasta que se prendió por completo, iluminando una habitación de paredes y cerámica tan blanca que les cegó la vista por unos segundos. El antiséptico en la sala impregnaba cada elemento puesto allí, y su olor era tan fuerte, que las fosas nasales se les llenaron hasta picarle las narices.

—Oh, extrañaba este olor —añadió Sakura, en un hilo de voz exánime.

Karin se abalanzó a los estantes y empezó a seleccionar el material que utilizaría, componiendo un tintineo de vidrios, utensilios médicos y cajones que se abrían y se cerraban. Cubriéndose el cabello con una cofia, lavándose manos y brazos, se reprochaba por qué, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a situaciones de tensión, las manos le temblaban sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sasuke amagó recostar a Sakura en la única cama disponible, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, solo hecha una sábana al suelo.

A pesar de no adivinar sus intenciones, arrancó la sábana de la cama y la tiró al suelo.

—Sasuke, toma esa silla, siéntate primero, y deja que Sakura se siente sobre tu regazo —ordenó Karin, y él abrió la boca, contrariado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Haz lo que te digo, mierda! —chilló con un tic nervioso, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Confundido y sintiéndose extremadamente torpe, Sasuke se sentó en la silla y la ayudó a sentarse tal como le ordenó Karin. Ella comenzó a respirar en pequeños jadeos regulares, como un perro sediento, y Sasuke, con el cuerpo pegado al de su mujer, la notaba cada vez más transpirada: las hebras de pelo rosado se le adherían a la piel sudada de su nuca, y los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos. Se sentía incompetente; esta era la batalla de Sakura y no había ninguna acción que él pudiese hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento.

De pronto Sakura dio un largo alarido de dolor, como si algo estuviese partiéndola al medio. Karin volteó y por primera vez en su vida, vio una cara de absoluto pánico en el semblante siempre impertérrito de Sasuke. Se arrojó de rodillas frente a la parturienta y con una tijera rompió sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Luego la higienizó con un paño embebido en antiséptico.

—Esto no es lo mejor, pero no podemos demorarnos más.

Con los dedos de una mano ya enguantada, Sasuke observó (no sin incomodidad), como Karin exploraba la intimidad de Sakura, y asentía.

—La mala noticia es que no estamos a tiempo para ponerte anestesia.

—¿Y la buena? —preguntó Sakura, rechinando los dientes.

—El pequeño Uchiha ya está en camino.

* * *

Cuando Sakura comenzó a gruñir como un animal salvaje, Sasuke debió retractarse: definitivamente, necesitaban a Karin allí.

Su compañera de viaje pasaba de un estado de demonización a uno de completa derrota en pocos segundos. De entre todos los cambios de humor que había presenciado en los últimos meses, este era el punto más álgido; el summum final. Entre quejidos de dolor a veces bajos, a veces más altos, jadeando como un perro, y también llorando un poco; Sakura se las arreglaba para lanzar improperios a diestra y siniestra, a nadie en particular y a todos en general. Todas sus personalidades afloraban a la vez, arrollándola en un torbellino de emociones, en donde Sasuke y Karin se habían hecho con las butacas preferenciales. Sudaba tanto que debieron dejarla completamente desnuda, con su prominente y brillante estómago que más que nunca parecía estar a punto de reventar.

Por única vez Sasuke no sintió ternura al verla, sino una especie de miedo reverencial que nunca (jamás) le confesaría.

Entre exhalaciones intermitentes maldecía, insultaba y lo hacía ya sin el menor pudor de quienes estaban presentes.

—¡Mierda, me voy a romper en dos! ¡Malditos sean todos los _hokages_!

Ya sin ánimo de hallar sensatez a lo que ella decía, Sasuke pensó en lo bueno de no haberse convertido en uno.

—¡Siento todo, me está partiendo al medio! ¡Karin, haz que pare por favor!

Esto no guardaba ninguna semejanza con los vagos recuerdos de su niñez: cuando una mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz, las ancianas del clan se encerraban días antes en el hogar de la futura madre, exiliando a todos los integrantes de la familia. Días después, un bebé limpio y envuelto en una manta era entregado al padre, quien se paseaba orgulloso entre los vecinos, presumiendo su contribución a la perpetuidad del gran clan Uchiha. La esposa lo hacía días después, radiante y bella, ya dispuesta a recibir las congratulaciones. Lo que había ocurrido entre esas paredes, a nadie importaba.

Sasuke se avergonzaba internamente por su ingenuidad e ignorancia.

—No puedo, no puedo —repetía, vencida— … ya no puedo más.

—Sakura, eres fuerte —le recordó con la intención de infundirle valerosidad, pero interiormente desconcertado e intimidado sobre que era correcto decir y que no. Ella parecía estar enajenada en un diálogo interno entre su cuerpo y el niño que pujaba por salir al mundo. Buscó el contacto visual de Karin, quien estaba concentrada monitoreando la pelvis y el canal de parto de quien, definitivamente, se convertiría en su futura esposa— ¿No hay algo que ella pueda hacer? —preguntó, haciendo mención indirecta al brillante _ninjutsu_ médico de Sakura.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, y sin molestarse en cambiar el foco de su atención, le explicó con fastidio.

—¿Realmente crees que, si ella pudiera hacer algo, no lo habría hecho ya? —respondió, como si estuviera señalando algo elemental—, la madre y el hijo comparten el mismo chakra hasta el nacimiento. Un pequeño uso incorrecto, apenas un margen de error, y el bebé sufrirá las consecuencias. Aunque posea un control de chakra perfecto, ella no arriesgará la salud del niño solo por reducir el dolor.

Repentinamente, Sakura se apartó de ellos y se puso en cuclillas sobre la sábana dispuesta en el suelo. El instinto natural, la sabiduría del cuerpo, y su hijo que pugnaba por salir, la exhortaban a tomar esa posición. Sasuke se apresuró a agacharse frente a ella, y los brazos fuertes y torneados de la _kunoichi_ le rodearon el cuello. Esta vez, él era su sostén.

—Campesinos, ninjas, señores feudales… —continuó Karin, retomando su posición, pero esta vez detrás de Sakura–. Todos venimos a este mundo de la misma manera.

_«Con dolor»_ pensó Sasuke, contemplando las facciones impregnadas de sufrimiento en Sakura.

—Sakura-san, escucha, ya tienes dilatación completa, debes pujar más fuerte —Karin la alentó, poniendo especial entonación a la última frase, mientras Sasuke le secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

La _kunoichi_ cabeceó repetidamente a sus palabras, con los ojos cerrados. Fruncía con mucha fuerza el entrecejo y jadeaba con fuerza, pero en ningún momento había dejado de prestar atención a las indicaciones de Karin. De alguna manera, Sasuke intuía que en ese momento la única conexión que importaba era entre aquellas dos mujeres.

—Sakura, puedes hacerlo —solo atinó a decir.

No sabía si ella realmente lo estaba oyendo, o si lo que él decía servía de algo, o si siquiera le importaba. Sakura con los ojos cerrados a cal y canto, repetía cosas indescifrables, como si estuviera en su propio planeta, recitando un mantra que solo ella entendía y que provenía de las mismas entrañas.

Una nueva contracción la sobrevino, y mugiendo, volvió a pujar. Sasuke, ganado por la curiosidad estiró el cuello, y pudo ver asomando algo que parecía la coronilla de una cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —no pudo evitar exclamar, ahora sí con los ojos desorbitados, totalmente tomado por sorpresa. Karin sostuvo suavemente con ambas manos esa cabecilla, esperando el empuje final.

—¡Puja Sakura-san, solo una vez más!

Sasuke sintió como su mujer se le colgaba de los hombros clavándole las uñas en la piel, y con toda la fuerza humana que su cuerpo podía contener, vociferó un sonido vocal largo, un grito ancestral de batalla. Sasuke vio como un cuerpecillo discurría resbalando de su cuerpo, como en un tobogán, hacia las manos de Karin. Era blanco, arrugado como un anciano, y lo más pequeño y frágil que había visto en todos sus veinte años. Estaba cubierto por un fluido amarillento que no supo identificar que era, y aún estaba conectado a su madre por un cordón azulado, que latía con vida propia.

Sobrecogido por lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke enmudeció.

—¡Es una niña! —gritó Karin, deslumbrada.

Y llamada por la tierra que la estaba reclamando, la pequeña reafirmó su primera acción autónoma en la vida: respiró una bocanada de aire y regaló a sus padres y al mundo un llanto desaforado, anulando y ahogando cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Sus diminutas extremidades y su boca temblaban con furia.

El cuerpo de Sakura perdió de pronto la fuerza de sus músculos y se dejó caer sobre Sasuke, exhausta. Él la recostó sobre el lienzo, haciendo que descansara la espalda sobre su pecho.

Sin cortar el cordón umbilical, Karin envolvió a la criatura en una toalla blanca y límpida, que era lo único limpio en ese lío de fluidos, sangre y sudor, y puso a la niña en el pecho de su madre.

—Sakura-san… —susurró. La emoción conmovida en los ojos verdes de Sakura al recibir a su hija, y la mirada prendada de Sasuke, enajenada, se convertiría en un inquebrantable recuerdo que Karin llevaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Sakura comenzó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo, abrazándola y meciéndola contra su pecho, mientras repetía sin parar:

—Ya estás aquí, oh _kami_, finalmente estás aquí...

Karin se puso de pie, y dando unos pasos atrás, cayó sobre una silla, agotada. Se quitó los guantes y se llevó las manos a la cara. No le extrañó que sus dedos se humedecieran; sus mejillas se habían hecho surcos de lágrimas mientras admiraba la escena. Sakura sostenía a la niña contra su pecho, y el padre las cubría a ambas con su único brazo. De repente, como si él hubiese olvidado que ella estaba observándolos, Sasuke besó la coronilla de Sakura y le dijo algo al oído. Karin alcanzó a leer en sus labios:

—Gracias, Sakura.

La subordinada de Orochimaru entendió que, para Sasuke, su propia presencia se había desvanecido en esa sala, y solo quedaban ellos tres. Rebuscó en su corazón, pero no encontró envidia, no halló dolor. En la punta de sus dedos y en su pecho había una calidez vibrante difícil de descifrar.

Inmersos ambos padres en la contemplación silenciosa de su hija, al inicio de su propio y nuevo universo, Karin aguardó en silencio, sintiéndose privilegiada por primera vez en la vida.


	2. Ya no somos genin

**Somos Familia**

* * *

"_Es por la infinidad de relatos que escuchaste en la infancia. En esos cuentos hay escaleras que suben al vacío. Al subir y subir encuentras un castillo. A medida que avanza el protagonista, se desintegran los peldaños que ha subido"_

Mudanza. Kim Young-ha

* * *

**II. Ya no somos genin.**

* * *

Apurando el último trago de su lata de cerveza, y con la atención puesta en dos hombres que venían caminando en su dirección, el proxeneta sacó de su bolsillo dos tarjetas de un lustroso rojo, con una sugerente gráfica de dos siluetas gatunas enroscando sus colas.

—Tenemos placenteras soluciones para el viajante agotado —sugirió con una amplia sonrisa, caminando unos pasos a su lado—. ¡Relájese con nosotros! La casa invita los tragos.

Ambas personas tomaron apáticamente las tarjetas, pero continuaron su marcha sin dejar de charlar entre ellos. Acostumbrado a ser ignorado, el hombre volvió sin más a su banqueta, y destapando con los dientes una botella de cerveza, tomó dos grandes tragos, disfrutando el sabor amargo de la bebida. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, el sol recién empezaba a caer, y las chances de conseguir nuevos clientes se presentarían en las siguientes horas con la llegada de la noche.

Sus ojos se alzaron a las luces fluorescentes de los carteles de neón que se superponían unos sobre otros a lo largo de todas las callejuelas, componiendo una contaminación lumínica pero también sonora por la música estridente que salía de cada uno de los locales. Prostíbulos, salas de _pachinko_, _onsen _artificiales, _karaokes_ e _izakayas_. Reflexionó sobre el hecho de que, desde que el mundo gozaba de una paz duradera, la cantidad de viajantes había aumentado a lo largo y ancho del continente, y ese negocio se había encontrado de pronto con una amplia competencia. Seguramente su jefe debía estar arrepintiéndose de haber sido un tacaño y no haber invertido en los servicios de los _yakuza, _que le aseguraban detentar el monopolio de ese negocio en la región.

Obnubilado por las luces y por la alta graduación de alcohol en sangre que ya llevaba encima, no fue capaz de alertarse por un punto negro que apareció flotando a varios metros del suelo, por sobre su cabeza. Solo cuando los transeúntes se detuvieron y comenzaron a murmurar mirando hacia arriba, reparó en ese agujero negro que se expandía con un silbido parecido al viento de los tifones. Algunas personas comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, otros sin dudarlo echaron a correr, pero la gran mayoría se quedó observando el fenómeno, con una mezcla de fascinación, temor y expectación. De pronto, el agujero se contrajo y con un sonido atronador se expandió violentamente, formando una espiral que cubrió gran parte de la calle.

La botella de vidrio se le cayó de las manos y le estalló sobre los zapatos, pero no se detuvo en ello, congelado por el miedo repentino que agarrotó sus músculos. Ahora sí la gente corría a su alrededor atrapados por el pánico, en un maremágnum de gritos, tropiezos y empujones.

Se agazapó del miedo contra la pared, y solo él y unos cuantos más vieron cuando dos figuras salieron de ese hoyo en un salto coordinado. Se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de convencerse que solo estaba borracho y debía estar alucinando.

Eran dos personas, un joven hombre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y una muchacha que se incorporó inmediatamente, volteando para hacer frente a la amenaza en posición de batalla, con los puños cerrados. Al muchacho le flaquearon las rodillas y se desplomó hacía adelante, pero la atajada en el momento justo de su compañera, evitó que se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le cruzó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

Detrás de ellos, el campo gravitatorio continuaba expandiéndose y la gente corría despavorida, pero el proxeneta no podía salir de su asombro, sobre todo cuando reparó en que la mujer estaba… embarazada.

Cuando del agujero negro brotó lo más parecido a un bramido gutural, como un monstruo proveniente de sus peores pesadillas infantiles, sintió como un hilillo tibio le mojaba los muslos y luego los pantalones. Se había meado encima. ¿Qué estaba por salir de ese infernal agujero?

—¡Sasuke-kun! —La mujer sacudió levemente al hombre, mirando hacia atrás alarmada— ¡Debes cerrarlo ahora! —gritó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El hombre se mecía el ojo izquierdo con su mano como si este le ocasionara un gran dolor, pero poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de la mujer, viró hacia el hoyo que iba tomando proporciones más gigantescas. El traficante fue testigo ocular de como unas garras, curvadas y grandes como un humano mismo, emergían de esa masa oscura y asestaban un zarpazo en dirección a la mujer, pero no la alcanzaban, ya que el joven la había agarrado a tiempo de la muñeca, poniéndola detrás suyo. La espalda del hombre se tensó, levantó un brazo en dirección al ente desconocido, y en menos de un segundo, el agujero se contrajo hasta llegar a ser una pequeña canica negra, para finalmente desaparecer.

Seguidamente, el eco de la música estrepitosa volvió a tomar protagonismo en la calle y en los oídos de la gente. Los que aún no se habían movido de allí, miraban boquiabiertos a la estrambótica pareja. Visiblemente exhausto, el hombre se puso de rodillas en la calle con ayuda de su compañera.

El proxeneta los rodeó con mesura a una precavida distancia, queriendo saber si se encontraban bien, en un arranque extraño de solidaridad hacia esos dos desconocidos. El joven de cabellos negros tenía una herida profunda que iba desde su abdomen hasta las costillas, un corte que le había desgarrado la carne y la ropa por igual, y de él emanaba sangre a borbotones. Seguramente se lo había ocasionado aquel ente bestial al proteger a la chica. Sin inquietarse por ese panorama, la mujer acercó su mano y la piel se le tiñó de rojo, pero de sus dedos comenzó a emanar un aura verde. Parecía estar curándolo.

Entre tanto, la muchacha vadeó los ojos de un lado a otro, barriendo la zona con el ceño fruncido, sin prestar atención a los pares de ojos que los miraban con recelo, pero con curiosidad. Sus manos continuaban desprendiendo esa luz cálida, y el tratante se dio cuenta que la lesión del joven hombre, empezaba a cerrarse.

Advirtió en que el herido era manco, pero, al fijar su ojo en ella, se abstrajo con algo que le robó completamente la atención: no pudo evitar reconocer en la mujer embarazada, una belleza de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados que podría cotizar en el nivel más alto de su negocio. Sus ojos se cruzaron y la chica retuvo su mirada, analizándolo con esos exquisitos ojos verdes, seductoramente intimidantes. De pronto le habló, con una voz demandante.

—Señor, dígame por favor dónde nos encontramos.

El hombre abrió la boca, pero ninguna respuesta salió de sus cuerdas vocales. La mujer realmente le atraía, por su hermoso rostro, pero sobre todo por el aire poderoso que de ella emanaba, acentuado aún más por su estado de gravidez. Entonces ella hizo algo que no se lo hubiese esperado en ninguna mujer con un embarazo tan avanzado: tomó el único brazo del hombre casi inconsciente, jaló su cuerpo por sobre su espalda, y con un impulso lo remontó sobre ella, envolviendo con sus brazos las piernas agotadas de su compañero. La mujer camino enérgicamente en su dirección, y él tambaleó hacia atrás, acobardado. Nuevamente en un tono correcto pero exigente, lo urgió a hablar:

—Dígame, dónde estamos —insistió.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, prendado por la mirada de sus ojos verdes centelleantes.

—Olvídelo, dígame dónde hay una posada —Cuando no recibió información alguna, la mujer perdió la paciencia y todo su bello rostro se deformó en una mueca furiosa—¡Una posada, maldición! —gritó, exasperada, con la cabeza del joven oscilando sobre su hombro y la voluminosa panza precediéndola. Él tragó saliva duramente, y tartamudeando un poco, elevó el brazo señalando a su derecha.

—Quince cuadras, giras a la izquierda, y luego cruzas el puente.

Soltándole un escueto _"Gracias"_, la mujer giró sobre sus pies y empezó a correr a través del gentío, que se abría a su paso sin demoras. El traficante los vio alejarse, con el dedo de su mano aún levantado.

* * *

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis cuadras. Sakura contaba las calles mientras corría las estrechas callejuelas rebosantes de personas, con Sasuke cargado a sus espaldas. Los peatones se corrían a un costado, anonadados por el hilarante cuadro de una mujer embarazada llevando a cuestas a un hombre. Los señalaban sin disimulo, hacían comentarios, y se animaban a silbarlos, provocando las risas generales.

—Sakura, bájame de una vez.

—En tu estado solo nos retrasaremos Sasuke-kun, así será más rápido. Solo procura ignorarlos —contestó sin dejar lugar a réplica. La iluminación estridente que emitían los carteles publicitarios se proyectaba sobre ellos, y cambiaba intermitentemente las tonalidades de su piel. Sasuke se sintió de pronto más débil, y cerró los ojos tragándose el orgullo, decidiendo dejar todo en manos de ella.

Sakura arribó a la calle número quince, viró a la izquierda; y se encontró a pocos metros con un puente curvo de piedra. Por debajo de este fluía un río caudaloso pero sereno, alumbrado por los farolillos rojos de las casas de madera que se situaban a la vera del mismo. En los balcones de cada uno de sus pisos, mujeres ataviadas con kimonos abiertos de manera sugerente, invitaban a los transeúntes a subir, entre risas coquetas y silbidos audaces.

—Oh genial —farfulló—. Estamos en un _yūkaku_.

Cruzó el puente notando la variedad de etnias que pululaban por aquí y por allá; y con el jolgorio que reinaba en el lugar, llegó a la conclusión que se encontraban en el barrio rojo de un _shukuba_, un pueblo de postas, parada obligatoria de viajeros, mercaderes y ninjas. En sus misiones había conocido muchos de estos pueblos, pero no esperaba que el escape fortuito que se habían obligado a hacer, los arrojara justo allí. Había sido una emergencia, y si Sasuke no hubiese abierto el portal de la dimensión, sin tener tiempo de medir la zona a donde regresarían, sus vidas podrían haber corrido peligro. Con el peso de Sasuke en su espalda, pero, sobre todo, con el del niño en su vientre, el remordimiento de Sakura regurgitó en su garganta como una comida pesada. Había puesto la vida de su hijo en riesgo, y esa idea le martillaba el corazón. En otras condiciones podrían haber batallado utilizando el abanico de todas sus habilidades, pero ya no eran más solo ellos dos. Con apenas cruzar miradas, acordaron que la mejor opción era escapar.

Esta aventura debía terminar.

Identificando a la casa menos iluminada y más discreta, Sakura llegó a la puerta y allí se encontró a una anciana vestida con una _yukata_ gris, que se curvaba para barrer la entrada con una escoba de mano. La mujer la inspeccionó de arriba abajo por sobre sus lentes de media luna, analizándola con suspicacia.

—_Konnichiwa_ —saludó Sakura con la voz algo agitada, tratando de componer el perfil de una chica cortés y bien educada. Sasuke se bajó de su espalda; y ella lo vio hacer un claro esfuerzo por mantenerse altivamente en pie. Para evitar herir su orgullo masculino, no hizo ademán de ayudarlo— ¿Tiene una habitación?

La señora agachó la cabeza y continúo limpiando.

—No albergo a gente sospechosa—se negó, sin rodeos. La _kunoichi _se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar, con sarcasmo, cómo hacía para generar ganancias: los pueblos de paso estaban llenos de viajeros de procedencias sospechosas o con actividades ilegales.

—Por favor señora, intentaron asaltarnos y a mi marido lo atacaron por defenderme, estoy embarazada y necesitamos un lugar para sanar sus heridas.

Sasuke pestañeó y se obligó a clavar la vista persistentemente al frente, absteniéndose de correr la cabeza para mirar a su compañera mientras mentía descaradamente, con esa entonación tan acongojada. Esa astucia suya les había facilitado las cosas en varias oportunidades. Si hubiese sido él, ante la negativa simplemente habría dado la media vuelta y buscado otro lugar. Lamentaba haber abandonado en el punto de partida, el equipo de acampe.

Sakura sonreía poniendo candidez e inocencia en su rostro, tratando de simular, si no fuera con sus palabras, por lo menos con su rostro, su situación de vulnerabilidad.

—Niña, no nací ayer. Una mujer que carga con un hombre no es ninguna mujer en aprietos, y mucho menos una que necesite ser defendida —apuntó en tono acusatorio, y Sakura hizo una risita incómoda. Sasuke alzó las comisuras de sus labios; esta vez, no le había funcionado—. Pero los dejaré pasar, solo por ese niño que llevas en tu vientre. No ocasionen problemas.

La chica le agradeció profusamente, y la señora deslizó la puerta de su casa, invitándolos a entrar con ademanes respetuosos. Ingresaron al _genkan_ y mientras se quitaban las sandalias, echaron un vistazo alrededor: la sala era un ambiente pulcro, tradicional y ordenado, que expelía la intimidad de un hogar familiar. Sakura, incómoda, buscó la mirada de Sasuke, y este se la devolvió brevemente compartiendo la idea: mirándose entre ellos, con sus cuerpos sudados y las ropas raídas y sucias, ambos desentonaban en ese hogar como una mancha de café en un mantel blanco.

La anciana les indicó el camino y ellos siguieron el _fru fru_ que hacían sus pequeños pies al deslizarse sobre el refinado _tatami_ de la sala. Los guió con pasos lentos y comedidos, propios de la vejez, hasta llegar a una escalera. Sakura, aprovechando que la señora estaba atenta a su propio caminar (y que el orgullo de Sasuke no corría peligro), asió el brazo de su compañero e hizo que le rodeara los hombros, ayudándolo a subir. Sasuke susurró un _"Gracias"_.

—La estadía incluye la cena y el desayuno —explicó, al llegar al piso superior—. Las mujeres pueden usar el _ofuro_ en un horario, y los hombres en otro, pero dado que ustedes son un matrimonio, entonces no habrá problema de que lo compartan. No tenemos otros huéspedes en este momento.

Sakura enrojeció al escuchar la palabra _"matrimonio"_; había sido una mentira que les había facilitado un poco más la entrada a aquella posada, la única normal en ese pueblo de prostíbulos y bares. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, pero él continuaba imperturbable, solo acaso agotado, mirando con apatía la habitación y los movimientos quebradizos de la anciana, al desplegar los _futones_ sobre el suelo de _tatami_.

—Son cinco mil _ryō_—informó, al terminar.

Al escuchar el precio, ambos dieron un respingo, y Sakura metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido, suspirando mentalmente cuando dio con el puñado de billetes. Sasuke la miraba de reojo, expectante, pero ella le mostró el dinero guiñándole un ojo. Afortunadamente, no habían perdido todo en su reciente fuga. Sakura apuró el dinero y se lo entregó a la anciana, quien les hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se despidió diciéndoles:

—Les prepararé el baño.

Cuando la propietaria se retiró, cerrando la puerta _fusuma_ con suavidad, Sasuke finalmente pudo dejar de aparentar y se dejó caer sobre el _futon_. Las células de su cuerpo clamaban por un reposo largo y duradero.

—Ese es el presupuesto para una semana, ¿cuánto dinero queda? —preguntó Sasuke con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

—Lo suficiente para volver a Konoha —respondió, mintiendo un poco. _«No es momento para preocuparse por el dinero_» pensó, más preocupada por la respiración errática de Sasuke y el ligero temblor en su cuerpo (imperceptible para cualquier persona, salvo ella), que por los fondos económicos de su viaje. Siempre terminaban apañándoselas de alguna manera.

Sakura se hincó a su lado, y lo ayudó a ponerse boca arriba, quitándole la capa de viaje. Puso las manos sobre su pecho iniciando la condensación del chakra, pero él tomó una de sus muñecas y la apartó.

—Sakura, no desperdicies tu chakra —dictó—. Lo único que necesito es descansar.

Ella abrió la boca para oponer una objeción, pero él dio por zanjado el tema mirándola con el ceño ligeramente arrugado y una mueca de desaprobación. Sakura cerró los puños y los descansó sobre su regazo.

—Estamos bien —expresó con un murmullo, pero hasta para ella misma fue evidente el dejo dubitativo que arrastraba su voz. Percibió como el niño se movía en su interior, y acarició su estómago, sintiendo como la culpabilidad comenzaba a ahogarla. Lo visualizó allí dentro, acurrucado, recibiendo los estímulos del exterior, la ansiedad y los miedos de ella. Las vibraciones emocionales negativas que había experimentado cuando, una simple investigación de su compañero en otra dimensión, se había convertido en un mortal escape. Sasuke había insistido en que ella permanezca de este lado del mundo, seguro y sin complicaciones. Pero ella testarudamente había insistido en permanecer a su lado, y el esfuerzo que Sasuke había tenido que hacer para desplazarlos a los dos (o a los tres), lo había dejado casi sin reservas de chakra.

¿Qué clase de madre era, que no podía pensar primero en la seguridad de su hijo? La culpa que sentía era abrumadora: ese pequeño en su vientre, tan frágil e indefenso, y ella tan necia y confiada.

Acostado, Sasuke vio como la mandíbula de Sakura se tensaba, y su labio inferior empezaba a temblar. Ella encubrió su rostro hundiendo el mentón, pero aquello no sirvió para disimular las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus pómulos. Esa situación se había repetido muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos meses de embarazo, pero esta vez, él sabía que no eran lágrimas producto de un desorden hormonal. Sin decirlo, ambos compartían el mismo remordimiento.

De la casa contigua se oía el tañido melancólico de un _shamisen_, ejecutado por una mujer entreteniendo a su cliente, Sasuke supuso. Sakura sollozaba en silencio. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer inundaban la habitación, y él de pronto se encontró observando con detalle la manera en que se proyectaban sobre sus cabellos rosas, sobre la piel blanca de sus brazos desnudos, y en su abultado vientre. Allí, dependiente de los órganos, de la sangre, y de la salud de Sakura, crecía su hijo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo, arrastrándolos en su misión personal? No se había equivocado al creer que la experiencia, las habilidades y la percepción de su antigua compañera allanarían el camino de aquella tarea. Sakura era _kunoichi_, Konoha la catalogaba como _Jōnin_ de elite; él sabía que no era cualquier mujer. Pero ya no era solo eso. Se había convertido en la madre de su hijo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí, poniéndolos en peligro?

Se pasó la mano por la frente y el pelo, y se encontró preguntándose qué es lo que su hermano pensaría de todo aquello. Pero no tenía sentido preguntarle cosas a un muerto, cuando él ya tenía la respuesta. Era casi como escuchar la voz de Itachi, parado al pie del _futon_, observándolos a los dos: _"Protégelos Sasuke. A cualquier costo."_

_«Esto debe terminar»,_ concluyó.

Sakura dio un sobresalto cuando los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su mejilla, secando el camino de las lágrimas. Luego, bajó su mano hasta posarla en el vientre. La _kunoichi_ entreabrió los labios y amplió los ojos, asombrada por una tierna caricia que él no solía prodigar. Los ojos de Sasuke eran suaves, bordeando la delicadeza de la comprensión, y había apenas una curva en sus labios que le regalaban un asomo de sonrisa.

—Los puse en riesgo —murmuró, agotado—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sus buenas intenciones causaron el efecto contrario: la mirada acuosa de Sakura se puso aún más vidriosa, y empezó a gimotear y a hipar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no pudo evitar largar un soplido divertido, y con una sonrisa fue percibiendo como su consciencia iba sucumbiendo a la brumosidad del sueño.

—No llores, tonta —le dijo, y el brazo le cayó laxo cuando finalmente quedó dormido.

* * *

Algo se removió a su lado y abrió los ojos. La oscuridad lo rodeaba y se sintió mareado, ¿qué hora era?, ¿cuántas horas había dormido? Tenía la cabeza embotada y estaba desorientado. Su visión se fue acostumbrando a la penumbra del cuarto, y la vio calzándose las pantuflas con sigilo. Antes siquiera de que ella llegara a levantar sus nalgas del _futon_, la asió por la muñeca. Sus ojos verdes voltearon hacia él, sorprendidos.

—Oh, ¿te desperté? Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Dónde vas? —cuestionó, tosco. Su tono era demandante y acusativo.

—Iré a buscar una tienda medicinal.

Sasuke se irguió y quedó sentado, pero no soltó el agarre de su muñeca ni dejó de clavar sus ojos en ella, esperando más explicaciones. Sakura suspiró vencida.

—Perdí las píldoras de soldado cuando escapamos —explicó—. Pensaba buscar los compuestos y hacerte unas nuevas. Necesitas recuperarte por completo.

Se removió incómoda cuando Sasuke la miró largamente con sus expresiones nulas. Y justamente por ello, Sakura pudo leer a la perfección su mudo mensaje: _"¿Por qué pensabas marcharte sola?"_

—No quieres que te traspase chakra, no me dejas otra opción —protestó, soltándose de su agarre y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. El Uchiha se puso de pie, y los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron por el esfuerzo. Aunque aún no estaba completamente recuperado, esa siesta nocturna lo había repuesto bastante.

—Iré contigo.

—No es necesario Sasuke-kun, descansa, no tardaré.

—No —respondió, buscando su capa y su espada.

—Sasuke_-kun_, estás exhausto, y no me dejas ayudarte —amonestó, interponiéndose entre él y sus cosas—. Por favor, quédate y descansa.

Sakura reposaba las manos sobre su vientre, y lo miraba con el ceño caído y los ojos llenos de preocupación. Ya fuera que ella tuviera doce o veinte años, esa expresión cuando algo la inquietaba no había cambiado. Las bases sobre las que se asentaban sus firmes propósitos siempre habían perdido estabilidad al verla poner esa cara, como si un sismo sacudiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Si él solía repetirle que ella era una molestia, esa era una de las principales razones.

—No —repitió, esforzándose por ignorar la plácida sensación del mullido _futon_ sobre el que estaba parado, que lo invitaba a arroparse y continuar durmiendo—. Te distraerás con los puestos medicinales y no volverás en horas. Te conozco.

—Qué exagerado —Sakura bufó y corrió la cabeza hacia un costado, molesta y ligeramente sonrojada.

—Además —dijo, abotonando la capa primero y tomando su _katana_, al tiempo que su nariz olisqueaba el aroma sinuoso a comida que ascendía desde la planta baja—, tengo hambre.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera la anciana los acometió poniéndoles dos _yukatas_ de algodón en sus brazos, y amonestándolos los empujó hasta el pasillo que daba a los baños.

—¿Por qué se han quedado dormidos cuando les dije que prepararía el baño? Apestan los dos, no se sentarán a cenar en esa condición.

Sakura miró a su compañero, que se dejaba llevar por la señora sin oponer ninguna objeción. Ella sabía que él detestaba ser regañado, pero en sus raíces Sasuke no era más que un chico tradicional, educado para ser respetuoso y diligente con sus mayores. Sonrió.

—Dejen en este canasto sus ropas, las lavaré y estarán listas para después de cenar.

Azorada por la hospitalidad desinteresada de la mujer, Sakura agradeció haciendo varias genuflexiones profundas. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, con una respetuosa inclinación. La anciana cerró la puerta del vestidor y los dejó solos. Canturreando una canción tradicional, Sakura se desasió de la capa y empezó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido rojo, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Sasuke no había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, y la veía dubitativo. Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, aunque era extraño: Sasuke tenía completa independencia de sus movimientos a pesar de contar con un solo brazo, y no solía pedir asistencia.

—No —contestó, chistando y mirando hacia un costado. Luego se giró y le dio la espalda.

Sakura así comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reírse. Aunque eran incontables las veces que se habían quitado mutuamente la ropa, las circunstancias anteriores habían sido completamente distintas. Esta era la primera vez que se darían un baño juntos, y eso implicaba que Sasuke compartiera con ella una rutina que antes era completamente solitaria e íntima. Algo tan mundano y rutinario como desvestirse para darse un baño, pero esta vez frente a ella y sin que medie entre ambos el desenfreno de la pasión y el deseo.

—Esto es absurdo, Sasuke-kun —habló con un dejo de humor, cruzando los brazos. Sasuke la ignoró, y envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se quitó por último la capa, arrojándola en el canasto que la dueña les había dejado. Corrió la puerta que daba a la sala de baño, y, al escuchar como Sakura se reía bufándose de su pacatería, la cerró tras de sí con rudeza.

A su derecha había un _ofuro_ antiguo de madera, circular, lleno de agua caliente; el vapor que generaba humedecía toda la sala. A la izquierda estaban las canillas y los taburetes para higienizarse, con muchos complementos de limpieza.

Sentándose en uno llenó una palangana con agua caliente, y se lo arrojó sobre los hombros. La alta temperatura del agua le reavivó los músculos. La puerta de la antesala se abrió, y Sakura entró tarareando otra alegre canción. Tomó asiento en el taburete contiguo, y Sasuke optó por parecer concentrado mientras se pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo. No tenía que mirarla siquiera de reojo para ver los mohines pícaros y la mirada astuta que ella estaba poniendo.

—¿Quieres que te inspeccione el brazo?

—No.

—Te ves muy sensual así —retrucó, cambiando el tono juguetón de su voz a uno más bajo, y Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse para que ella no lograra su cometido de hacerlo sonrojar, algo que, desde chiquita, a ella se le había dado muy bien. Prosiguió lavando su cabello, ignorando sus artimañas de seducción, fingiendo que ella no estaba teniendo efecto alguno sobre él.

—¿Te ayudo a lavarte la espalda? —preguntó. Sasuke, irritado, corrió la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada, pero resultó en todo lo contrario.

Sakura estaba completamente desnuda, con sus esbeltas piernas juntas, y los pechos tan hinchados y llenos como nunca lo habían estado. Sus pezones estaban erectos y la aureola que los rodeaba se había vuelto oscura. El vientre abultado brillaba con gotas de humedad, y Sasuke sintió un pinchazo doble: uno en la entrepierna y el otro en la consciencia: se sentía sucio e inmoral por sentir deseos hacia una mujer gestante, a pocos meses del alumbramiento. Pero no podía evitarlo: la redondez del cuerpo de Sakura lo excitaba de un modo nuevo, que no llegaba a entender; o por lo menos, no del todo. Las nuevas formas de su cuerpo le recordaban que era él, Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que las había provocado. Su semen, alojado en ella, había transformado en los últimos meses su cuerpo, hinchado sus senos, acentuado sus caderas, y provocado una montaña rusa de cambios de humor que lo mantenían entretenido.

La mente le regaló un recuerdo de Sakura desnuda bajo su cuerpo, con los pechos rebotando a cada embestida, y con sus ojos verdes nublados de placer. Hasta podía evocar allí mismo la caliente sensación de acabar y eyacular dentro de ella.

Sakura advirtió el imperceptible cambió en la fisonomía del padre de su hijo; sus pupilas se habían dilatado y atendía su cuerpo con una fijación obscura en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y ladeó juguetonamente la cabeza, pero él ganó la pulseada y volvió su rostro al frente, para terminar de enjuagarse el cabello.

—Apúrate, Sakura —Poniéndose en pie se dirigió a la tina, sin pasar por alto que Sakura miraba directamente a su entrepierna, a su bamboleante pene que ya no estaba tan flácido como había estado antes de verla.

Cuando se sumergió en el _ofuro_, Sakura sopló decepcionada y le hizo un mohín infantil de decepción.

—Que malo eres —le reprochó, como una niña pequeña, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Ella le había dicho muchas veces que el sexo durante el embarazo no estaba mal, que era completamente normal, que era sano, y un montón de cosas más, pero él no podía dejar de sentir culpabilidad luego de sucumbir a sus encantos. Aunque ella no era ni débil ni frágil incluso estando embarazada, sentía que dar rienda suelta a sus deseos con la mujer que llevaba a su hijo… No, no era correcto.

Sasuke recostó el cuello en la bañera y apoyó los brazos en el borde la tina, cuidando de dejar afuera del agua el muñón izquierdo. La alta temperatura comprimía sus músculos con una sensación placentera. Leyó distraído un cartel que estaba en las paredes de cerámica _"Vigile el tiempo de permanencia"_.

—Qué envidia —la escuchó decir, y levantó la cabeza para verla. Sakura ya se había bañado y se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla que no llegaba a envolverla completamente—, las embarazadas no podemos usar el _ofuro_ —le dijo, señalando el termómetro que había en la pared. Marcaba los treinta y seis grados—. Cuando deje de estar embarazada lo primero que haré será meterme a unas aguas termales mientras tomo cerveza.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mordaz.

—¿Puedes tomar amamantando? —preguntó, y la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, ampliando los ojos y abriendo la boca simultáneamente, le indicaron que ella no había considerado ese detalle. Una amenaza de risa maliciosa le nació en el estómago, y continuó por ese camino—. Eres ninja médico, ¿cómo no sabías eso?

Como lo predijo, los pómulos de Sakura se inflaron y sus ojos verdes ardieron de furia; la había ridiculizado. Ella cogió una cubeta y se la arrojó directo a la cara, pero Sasuke la atajó a tiempo, a centímetros de su nariz. Había evitado que le partiese el rostro en dos, y, de paso, que destruyera la pared o, en consecuencia, la casa entera.

—Me iré a cambiar —Ella salió echando humos y cerró con furia la puerta de la antesala. Sasuke sonrió plenamente, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, mirando el techo. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, de cierta mecánica inesperada que se había hecho entre los dos: así como a Sakura le gustaba hacerlo sentir incómodo, él disfrutaba de hacerla enojar.

* * *

Buscando a su compañera, Sasuke dio grandes zancadas atravesando una habitación vacía. Guiado por el rumor de voces femeninas, llegó a un corredor que se elevaba sobre un jardín típico: senderos de piedra, árboles enanos de distintos tipos, y un estanque de agua con peces _koi_. Se detuvo a contemplar todo aquello, y la oscuridad de la noche ocultó la desazón en sus ojos. En noches serenas como aquella, sentados en el corredor de madera y con los pies descalzos rosando el pastizal del jardín, Itachi y él solían conversar mirando las estrellas. Existían muchas casas a lo largo y ancho del mundo construidas de esa manera, pero había algo especial en aquella que le traía antiguos recuerdos de su hogar familiar, ya desaparecido.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Sakura asomó la cabeza desde una de las habitaciones, y se acercó a él—. Ven, estábamos aquí.

Tomando su mano, lo arrastró adentro. Sasuke se aseguró que su cabello tapara su _rinnegan_, para evitar impresionar a la dueña de la posada. Al igual que él, Sakura llevaba puesta la _yukata_ de algodón, pero a ella se le cerraba muy justa en la parte más prominente de su panza. Las verduras y el pescado ya estaban dispuestas en la mesa, y mientras la anciana servía tazas humeantes de té verde, Sakura ayudaba llenando los cuencos con arroz. Él tomó asiento sobre un cojín en el suelo de _tatami_, y nuevamente, lo sobrevino la misma sensación de familiaridad: su madre servía el té y ponía dulces en la mesa, su padre leía el periódico, su hermano relataba su última misión, y él oía con avidez y admiración cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Una mano se apoyó suavemente sobre la suya, y alzó la vista. Su compañera lo observaba con preocupación. Sasuke estaba seguro de tener control total sobre sus emociones, para que estas nunca llegaran a traducirse en lenguaje corporal. Pero, no sabía cómo, ella había aprendido desde niña a leer los pequeños cambios en su fisonomía. Cambios de los que él ni siquiera era consciente.

Levantó dos dedos, y le dio un golpecito en la frente. Sakura bufó sobándose la zona.

—Come, Sakura —le dijo.

Con un movimiento grácil, la anciana se sentó de rodillas al otro lado de la mesa. Sakura observó la forma delicada en que tomaba los alimentos con los palillos y los comía apenas abriendo la boca. Sasuke comía usando esa misma galantería, y ella hundió sus hombros, cohibida. Tenía tanto hambre que podía zamparse ella sola, y en apenas un minuto, toda la comida que había allí.

—Niña, come cuanto quieras, hay más en la cocina.

Sakura se sonrojó e hizo una risita nerviosa.

—No, no, apenas tengo ham…

Los palillos se le cayeron. Un espasmo descendió en su bajo vientre, cortándole el aliento. Tensionó las manos sobre su abdomen, y cerró los ojos entreabriendo los labios, atravesada por una oleada de dolor inesperada.

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke exclamó a su lado. Ella levantó una mano, pidiéndole un momento, y sin abrir los ojos inspiró y exhaló lentamente varias veces. El dolor fue menguando, hasta irse por completo. Abrió los ojos.

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tieso, con una rodilla levantada como si estuviese a punto de echar a correr para pedir ayuda. La señora la miraba de la misma forma, inquieta.

—Lo siento, son contracciones normales, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —explicó, haciendo un guiño tranquilizador.

—Sakura…

—Estoy bien Sasuke-kun —Sonrió, acariciando su mano—. No te preocupes.

Dubitativo, él volvió a sentarse, y como aún no estaba convencido, el resto de la cena transcurrió intercalando bocados de comida y vigilándola sucesivamente. Sakura lo amonestó a cada vez, riéndose, y la tensión se fue disipando. Al terminar de cenar, la dueña trajo bolas _dango _y algunos _dorayakis_, que Sakura devoró esta vez sin moderación. Mientras preparaba _matcha_ y lo servía en sus cuencos, les informó:

—Su ropa está tendida, y con este viento primaveral, ya deben estar secas.

Sakura asintió mordiendo felizmente un dulce, y, sin parar de engullir las golosinas, relajó su tono a uno distraído y casual.

—_Obāsan_, ¿me recuerda el nombre de este pueblo?

La anciana alzó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí sin saber en qué lugar se encuentran?

Sin estar segura de cómo responder a eso, Sakura se pasó una mano por la nuca, bajando los ojos. Sasuke pensó en alguna respuesta que no sea _"Andábamos en otra dimensión y caímos acá"_, pero la señora les hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándoles que olviden la pregunta.

—Este es el barrio Hachiman-chō, en el pueblo de Hashimoto, en el País de la Tierra —explicó, y Sakura cabeceó en entendimiento—. Hace algunos años atrás era un pueblo muy tranquilo, pero desde que la guerra terminó, las rutas de comunicación se diversificaron y este pueblo acabo por tener una importancia inusitada, lamentablemente.

Sasuke entendió a que se refería. Durante su último viaje en solitario, había atestiguado como pueblos iban mutando forzosamente a pequeñas urbes. Algunos, podían tener la mala suerte de convertirse en lugares de paso, de divertimento, transformándolos en un núcleo de negocios turbios, como parecía ser el caso de ese poblado.

—¿Y qué hacen una joven embarazada y su esposo en un lugar como este?

Sakura se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, buscando alguna respuesta coherente.

—Estamos viajando, trabajando en algo y... —Ante la mueca desaprobatoria de la mujer, la voz de Sakura se fue haciendo un murmullo.

—¿No tienes un embarazo muy avanzado, como para andar de viaje?

—Tenemos algunos temas pendientes por resolver… aún faltan dos meses para el parto… —El listado de argumentos se agotó, y Sakura buscó a su compañero, esperando por alguna clase de apoyo. Sasuke fingía tomar un té que probablemente ya se le había acabado dos tragos atrás. Frunciendo el ceño, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No sé qué clases de asuntos harían viajar a una joven embarazada y a su esposo por tierras que ni siquiera conocen —sentenció, mirándolos a través de la rigurosidad de sus lentes. Ambos ninjas se removieron sobre sus cojines, anticipando una regañina—. Son jóvenes, se los ve saludables y fuertes, pero deben recordar que ustedes ya no son solamente dos. Todo niño necesita nacer y crecer en un núcleo sano y seguro.

Sin olvidar la hospitalidad, la señora llenó una vez más sus tazas de té, acomodando nuevos _dorayakis_ frente a la embarazada. La anciana notó como, brevemente, ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas culposas. La chica bajó su cabeza con la vista fija en las manos sobre su vientre, y el muchacho, de porte tan solemne y orgulloso, miraba hacia delante con los labios demasiado fruncidos. La anciana sonrió internamente. Aunque el tono de su voz era frágil por el paso de los años, la severidad con la que lanzaba sus palabras, no. Continuó.

—Ese niño que crece en tu vientre dependerá de ahora en más y por muchísimos años solo de ustedes. Estará siguiendo y aprendiendo de cada uno de sus pasos. Es deber de la madre cuidar del niño, pero es deber del padre, construirles un entorno seguro. Es hora de que tomen las decisiones correctas, regresen a su hogar, y maduren de una vez por todas —Con un impulso refinado de su cuerpo, se puso en pie—. Iré a buscar sus ropas.

Sabiendo que dejaba atrás un enredo de pensamientos, la señora se retiró con el _fru fru_ que hacían sus medias. La sala se sumió en el silencio por algunos minutos. Sakura enterró su cara en sus manos, y gimió con impotencia.

—Ella tiene razón. Es mi culpa.

—No, no es solo tuya.

Sakura había quedado embarazada, y él había insistido para que ella regresara a Konoha. Habían discutido algunas veces, pero él sabía que no eran las suficientes, o que, en realidad, nunca había comenzado una discusión sobre el tema, con reales intenciones de ganarla. Sasuke sabía que nunca había sido realmente obstinado, y había una simple razón detrás de todo ello: Le gustaba viajar con Sakura. Quería su compañía. No había querido separarse de ella. Le gustaba mirar su vientre crecer, atravesando distintos paisajes a lo largo del mundo. Mostrarse frente a todos como el padre de ese niño. Pero él aún no podía regresar a la aldea, no sin antes asegurarse que la sospecha de una posible amenaza para el mundo, no era más que eso, una sospecha.

"_Es deber del padre, construirles un entorno seguro"_. Las palabras de la anciana revoloteaban como mosquitos alrededor de sus oídos.

—Sakura, vamos, debemos buscar esos compuestos —Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse en pie. En realidad, lo que necesitaba era caminar y dejar fluir los pensamientos. Y la culpa, sobre todo, la culpa.

* * *

Al vestirse con ropa limpia y perfumada, ambos _shinobis_ se sintieron más serenos y repuestos. La señora les dibujó un mapa del camino que debían hacer para encontrar algunos puestos medicinales, y al transitar el pueblo repararon que, aun siendo medianoche, la vida nocturna acababa de empezar.

El pueblo era un enredo de calles estrechas y entrecruzadas sin ningún orden aparente. Las fachadas de casas antiguas se mezclaban con nuevos departamentos de los que colgaban carteles llamativos y luminosos. Eran dos tiempos en puja, la modernidad avanzando desprolijamente por sobre los cimientos duros del pasado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del plano improvisado, llegaron hasta una de las entradas subterráneas marcadas, la cual era tan estrecha que solo cabían dos personas a la vez, una al bajar y otra al subir, haciendo de aquello una caravana de gente que iba y venía, rozándose los hombros. A medida que iban descendiendo, el bullicio de las profundidades les llegaba con mayor claridad. A Sasuke la aglomeración lo estaba comenzando a hartar. Estaba a punto de decirle a Sakura que mejor regresaban, que no necesitaba ningún preparado para la recuperación de su chakra, pero el último escalón llegó, y la marea de gente que venía caminando detrás suyo, los metió de lleno en el lugar.

Sakura abrió la boca, deslumbrada, al ver el incontable hormigueo de cabezas yendo y viniendo a través del mercado. Era una galería con arcos de piedra, y con todo el aspecto de ser una construcción muy antigua, por debajo de la actual ciudad.

—¡Woa, nunca había visto tanta gente en un solo lugar! —exclamó entusiasmada, y Sasuke reconoció ese fulgor en sus ojos: ante ella, se expandía una inacabable fuente de posibles, y hasta desconocidas, plantas o preparaciones medicinales. Recorrer todo el mercado y negociar con los comerciantes, podía llevarles horas.

—Es por esto que no debías venir sola —replicó, y tomándola de la mano, la puso detrás suyo, abriéndose camino en la multitud. Solo debieron caminar algunos puestos, para que el ojo experto de la _Iryō-nin_ pusiera el interés en uno. Se acuclilló frente a una caja que contenía lo que parecían ser cortezas de un árbol. Sasuke suspiró, resignado.

—¡Con qué agilidad se mueve, señorita, a pesar de estar embarazada! —alagó el comerciante. Sasuke alzó la comisura de sus labios, mordaz. Si ese hombre creía que con unas palabras amables podía ganarse la simpatía de Sakura, estaba muy equivocado. La _kunoichi_ lo ignoró, se quitó el guante derecho, y tomó una muestra de la mercadería. La analizó levantándola a contra luz, volvió a leer el cartel con el nombre de la planta, y devolvió despectivamente la cáscara al cajón.

—Esto no es corteza del árbol de quina, sino de un árbol catalpa, que no posee ningún alcaloide útil —sentenció, poniéndose de pie con los brazos en jarra. El hombre se contrajo acobardado. Sasuke rodó los ojos— ¿Y lo vende como remedio para la malaria? Usted es un impostor.

El Uchiha se fundió entre la muchedumbre, y mientras ella hacía sus negocios, él se entretuvo inspeccionando un puesto de_ kunais_ y _shurikens_. A lo lejos escuchaba a Sakura soltar una perorata acalorada. Al cabo de unos minutos ella se le unió, balanceando orgullosa una bolsa con plantas disecadas de diversos tipos.

—Apenas cinco _ryōs_ los cien gramos de todo esto —canturreó, feliz—. Me lo dejó a un precio especial.

—No tuvo alternativa.

Sakura se rio sacando la lengua, guiñándole un ojo, y Sasuke tuvo el impulso repentino de agacharse y besar sus labios. Pero lo único que hizo fue apoyar su mano en la cima de su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos rosados.

—Volvamos —dijo, y volteó en dirección a la salida. Caminó algunos pasos, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo estaba siguiendo. Miró sobre su hombro.

Sakura estaba atornillada en el mismo lugar, pero con la boca entreabierta y muda del susto. Sasuke giró violentamente, buscando una amenaza, hasta que bajó la cabeza y vio el charco de agua que se había hecho bajo sus pies. La parte inferior de su vestido rojo, estaba empapada.

—Rompí bolsa —alcanzó a balbucear.

—¿Qué? —gritó, y todos a su alrededor voltearon a verlos— ¿Aquí?

—¡No, en Konoha! —chilló en respuesta, histérica y nerviosa— ¡En qué otro lugar se supone!

Sasuke casi tropieza para llegar a su lado, y por inercia palpó los _kunais_ dentro de su capa. Al instante se sintió estúpido. Este no era un problema que podía resolver como _shinobi_.

—Aún faltan dos meses Sasuke-kun —Los ojos verdes de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, presa del pánico. Él, sin saber cómo proceder, le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo a él. Buscó alrededor, pero ¿hacia dónde debía ir? Todo estaba fuera de los planes, aún faltaban muchas semanas para el alumbramiento, para esa época ellos debían estar en Konoha. Sakura ya estaría en las expertas manos de la _Godaime_. ¿Por qué había decidido viajar a esa dimensión? ¿por qué se la había llevado con él? Ni siquiera tenía el suficiente chakra para intentar trasladarlos a la aldea. Estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, en un territorio del que solo sabían el nombre. En un pueblo de traficantes y prostitutas.

—Cálmate —pensó en voz alta, y Sakura creyó que le estaba hablando a ella.

—Pero esto no es bueno Sasuke-kun, esto no es bueno.

Él unió por delante la capa de viaje de Sakura, ocultando sus ropas mojadas de las miradas indiscretas. Frunciendo el ceño, clavó una advertencia amenazante a los muchos ojos curiosos que los rodeaban.

—¿Te duele?

—No, aún no tengo contracciones, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke asintió, y abrazándola por los hombros comenzó a caminar, pegándola a él. ¿Qué podía ocurrir si un niño nacía antes de término? No quería imaginárselo. Lo único que podían hacer era regresar a la posada; esa anciana seguramente debía saber cómo actuar. Sasuke comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, a empujones nada sutiles.

Cuando unos pies le bloquearon intencionalmente el paso, su mano se contrajo hacia su _katana_. Pero se contuvo al ver quien era.

—¿Por qué siempre debo salvar tu culo, Sasuke?

* * *

La naturaleza fría de su energía vital se le reveló por sí misma en toda esa marejada de gente. La tomó por sorpresa, y por precaución optó por ocultar la presencia de su propio chakra. Se sorprendió porque no esperaba encontrarlo allí. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en aquel lugar? Por la anticipación del encuentro, el corazón galopó en su pecho. Sus piernas caminaron en dirección a su chakra, buscándolo entre la masa compacta de personas en el mercado.

Al fin divisó las crestas de su pelo negro, y cuando estaba a punto de sacudir el brazo y llamarlo por su nombre, alguien trasladó una pila de cajas con verduras a un costado, revelándole quien lo acompañaba. No se sorprendió. Era esa _Iryō-nin_. La antigua compañera de misiones, su amiga de la infancia.

Suspiró.

_«En realidad, jamás tuve una oportunidad», _resumió. No sentía amargura, pero si un poco de rencor mezclado con vergüenza. Por él había hecho cosas que ahora la avergonzaban. Cuando pensaba en Sasuke, sentimientos mezclados hacían ebullición hasta el punto de hacer cortocircuito en su salud mental. Haberse alejado, era la decisión más sana y madura que había tomado en muchos años. Y, de todos modos, él nunca la había vuelto a buscar. No había nada más que necesitara de ella.

Los observó. Conversaban, y ella siguió con detalle su hermoso rostro: sus ojos la miraban con suavidad, su boca se curvaba apenas hacía arriba, en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que él podría gesticular. Los músculos faciales de su rostro no estaban tensos ni irritados. Él parecía feliz.

La amargura le hundió el pecho: ni aun habiendo cumplido cada una de sus peticiones, ella había logrado que Sasuke le dedicara esa sonrisa, o la mirara de aquella manera. Estaba entendiendo que había cosas que no se conseguían con el solo hecho de cubrir las necesidades que requería la otra persona.

Así como Sasuke se había enquistado en su corazón cuando la salvó en los exámenes de _chūnin,_ Haruno Sakura lo había hecho en el corazón de Sasuke, muchísimo tiempo antes de conocerlo. ¿Pero qué había sido? ¿Un momento, una situación? ¿Una suma de acontecimientos?

Solo ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Solo ellos entendían. Todos los demás solo podían recoger sus cosas, y resignarse a lo evidente. Si él era feliz, entonces ella también lo sería.

Lo vio apoyar una mano sobre su cabeza. Le revolvió con cariño su pelo rosado. ¿Era realmente Sasuke Uchiha, a quien estaba viendo?

Meneó la cabeza y chistó. No tenía por qué seguir viendo todo aquello. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, la capa de esa chica se corrió, revelando un vientre hinchado.

—¡La dejó embarazada! —chilló, y se tapó la boca, escondiéndose de un salto detrás de un vendedor de complexión fornida. Por fortuna, el barullo del mercado había ocultado su exabrupto.

Fue una sorpresa incluso para ella; pero se encontró de pronto riéndose. Nunca había podido imaginar cómo era Sasuke en ese campo. Incluso, alguna vez había llegado a pensar que era un raro espécimen asexuado. Pero el estado avanzado de embarazo de Haruno Sakura, demostraba lo contrario. Nuevamente concluyó, que ella nunca había conocido al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.

Se estaban yendo, pero la vio detenerse. Bajó la cabeza y vio el charco de agua que se hizo bajo sus pies. Al instante, ella supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No, no era su problema. _«Ya no tengo ningún asunto con Sasuke Uchiha»_,pensó con determinación.

—Aún faltan dos meses Sasuke-kun —La escuchó decir, y a eso no pudo ser indiferente; sus pies se accionaron hacia adelante. Un niño prematuro tenía bajas oportunidades de sobrevivir en ese pueblo de precarias condiciones hospitalarias, sin el equipamiento adecuado. Pero ella sabía de un lugar que sí contaba con todo eso. Caminó hasta ellos, y se interpuso en su camino. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué siempre debo salvar tu culo, Sasuke?

El semblante de Sasuke volvió a cubrirse con la máscara del _shinobi_ inexpresivo que ella sí conocía.

—Karin.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero su pareja compensó su sequedad, atrapándola en un abrazo que la descolocó. La chica tenía fuerza, demasiada fuerza.

—¡Karin-san! ¡Qué bueno verte, te envió _Kami_! —exclamó agarrándola por los hombros, con una sonrisa brillante. Karin notó como la gente comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor, curiosos—. Por favor, llévanos a la guarida más próxima de Orochimaru.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, todos los entrometidos se dispersaron como cucarachas asustadas. En los bajos fondos, todos conocían bien ese nombre.

—De ninguna manera estarán cerca de ese bastardo.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué otra opción propones?

—Puedo intentar trasladar-

—No es opción, ¡apenas tienes chakra!

Karin reparó en como el amor que desprendían hace unos minutos esos dos se había evaporado, y ahora se miraban cara a cara, en actitud desafiante.

—Hay una guarida a algunas horas de aquí —intervino finalmente, ignorando la mirada afilada de Sasuke que le decía que nadie la estaba invitando a opinar—. Sasuke, en este pueblo ni siquiera hay hospitales. El niño nacerá prematuro, ¿verdad? Necesita de cuidados especiales —Sakura cabeceó en acuerdo—. Orochimaru está muy lejos de aquí.

El Uchiha chistó, resignado.

—Bien, guíanos Karin. Andando.

Sasuke encabezó la comitiva, abriéndose paso, con su capa negra ondulando tras él.

—Le gusta hacerse el arisco, no le hagas caso —Sakura suspiró resignada, y le sonrió—. Qué bueno es verte, Karin-san.

Sus ojos verdes le hablaban con sinceridad. Al verse, recuerdos del pasado acudieron a sus mentes. No eran agradables, pero se hacían cada vez más lejanos, como si perteneciesen a otra vida.

—Lo mismo digo, Sakura-san.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por tu interés en el fanfic, y por haber llegado hasta acá! Allá hace algunos años, cuando Masashi Kishimoto puso punto final a la serie con _"Naruto Gaiden: El séptimo Hokage y la Primavera Escarlata"_, plantó más dudas que confirmaciones. ¿Cuál fue el contexto en que nació Sarada? ¿Por qué ambos decidieron tenerla en una guarida de Orochimaru? Siempre me llamó la atención que Sasuke permitiera que su hija nazca en la guarida de un sujeto de quien desconfiaba completamente. ¿Había ocurrido algo que los obligó a tomar esa decisión? Solo comenzando con esas preguntas, es que empecé a escribir este fanfic.

Siguiendo cronológicamente la historia de estos dos, la misma se puede separar en varias etapas: Entre el final de la guerra y la partida de Sasuke a su viaje de redención, el periodo de separación (abarcado por las novelas), el regreso de Sasuke a la villa, y por último el viaje que hicieron juntos, donde Sakura queda embarazada.

El universo de historias que podrían haber ocurrido en cada una de esas etapas, es inmenso. Creo que ese misterio es una de las cosas que más me atraen de esta pareja. La personalidad de Sasuke que describí en este capítulo, es el resultado (a mi opinión) de un Sasuke que, en todos esos meses, se habrá redescubierto a él, a su compañera, y viceversa. Un Sasuke que habrá vuelto a recuperar un poco esa soltura y esa caballerosidad de sus épocas de genin.

Por otra parte, es importante aclarar que, más allá de ver la película de Boruto, no sigo esa serie, ni el anime, ni el manga. Por mi parte, no considero canon lo que sale de las manos de Ikemoto.

Por último, les dejo abajo un glosario de las palabras japonesas utilizadas. Soy amante de la cultura japonesa y no puedo evitar plasmarla en lo que escribo. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer, y estaré atenta a sus comentarios y/o críticas.

¡Un abrazo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Pachinko:_ sistema de juego japonés, similar a los pinballs.

_Onsen:_ baños termales.

_Izakayas:_ bares informales, generalmente para tomar algo después del trabajo.

_Yakuza:_ mafia japonesa.

_Yūkaku:_ regiones japonesas donde antiguamente se emplazaban los burdeles autorizados por el gobierno.

_Shukuba:_ estaciones de correo del periodo Edo en Japón, donde los viajeros podían descansar.

_Yukata:_ vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón.

_Konnichiwa:_ buenas tardes

_Genkan:_ áreas de entrada de las casas japonesas.

_Tatami:_ esterilla con la que se revisten los suelos de las casas japonesas.

_Ofuro:_ baño japonés de agua caliente.

_Futon:_ colchón y funda plegables.

_Ryō:_ el sistema monetario en el mundo de Naruto.

_Fusuma:_ rectángulos verticales con los que se redefinen los ambientes en las casas japonesas.

_Koi:_ peces carpa.

_Dango:_ dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con harina de arroz.

_Dorayakis:_ dulce tradicional japonés hecho con dos biscochos y rellenos de anko.

_Matcha: _té verde japonés.

_Obāsan:_ abuela.

_Iryō-nin:_ ninja médico.


	3. El primer día de la Primavera

**Somos Familia**

* * *

"_Los humanos reciben la desesperación justa, para no volverse arrogantes"_

Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

**III. El primer día de primavera**

El llanto de su hija era un furioso viento huracanado; brotó de las entrañas de Sakura temblando enfurecida. Pero, cuando Karin la dejó sobre los pechos desnudos de su madre, la menuda tormenta comenzó a apaciguarse.

Sasuke era consciente que su única mano temblaba levemente. Sentía tanta adrenalina que su sien palpitaba: Sakura sollozaba mientras sostenía algo tan suave, tan frágil, que de pronto tuvo la convicción de que el mundo nunca sería lo suficientemente seguro para ellas.

—Es… pequeña —pensó en voz alta, casi murmurando, y se siento idiota cuando Sakura, en medio de su propio llanto, se rio torpemente al escucharlo.

Sus extremidades eran diminutas, y se encogían ansiando el refugio del vientre materno. La viscosidad de esa sustancia blanca mezclada con sangre la recubría por completo. Sasuke notó como el cordón umbilical dejaba de latir: el flujo de sangre que iba de madre a hija se detuvo, convirtiéndolo en una tira retorcida, mustia y blanca. Ya cumplida su función, Karin tomó unas tijeras y Sasuke siguió atentamente sus movimientos: sujetó el cordón de la niña con una pinza, lo cortó en el otro extremo y le ordenó con un gesto que alzara a Sakura. Sasuke sostuvo a ambas, firmemente, con su único brazo.

Conocía al dedillo el peso de ese cuerpo, la tenacidad de sus músculos, pero al levantarla la sintió frágil; sus sobradas energías habían volado fuera de ella en las últimas horas del trabajo de parto. Esa laxitud le trajo memorias de antaño: Sakura sobre exigiendo su chakra para permitirle escapar de esa dimensión. La determinación en sus ojos. Sakura cayendo exhausta. Él atrapándola. Su cuerpo menudo y agotado, descansando sobre su pecho. Había sido extraño, sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo otra vez.

¿Por qué recordaba esas cosas, en este momento?

La recostó dócilmente en la cama, acomodando las almohadas en su espalda, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa exánime. Tenía unas ojeras profundas, el cabello hecho una maraña de nudos rosas, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban con felicidad.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero su repertorio de palabras y su capacidad de expresión eran escuetas, y solo se sentó en la misma cama, mirándolas de frente. Karin cubrió la desnudez de Sakura poniendo una bata sobre sus hombros, y hablándole con suavidad le aconsejó:

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

El cuerpo de la niña era tan pequeño que cabía fácilmente en el ángulo del antebrazo. Sakura sostuvo la cabeza y la acercó a su pecho. Hasta que la niña finalmente tomó en sus labios el pezón y comenzó a succionar, Sasuke no fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Karin no perdió detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien su atención estaba puesta en la madre y en su recién nacida, advirtió, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, como en ese exacto momento, de la boca de Sasuke se escapaba un suspiro de alivio. Él no sonreía. Pero sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, alertas, como si en apenas un parpadeo, la visión de Sakura sosteniendo a la niña fuera a disolverse frente a él.

¿Qué pensamientos estarían pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre, quien, hace solo unos años atrás, estaba dispuesto a derramar sangre en nombre de la venganza? ¿Cómo alguien que había atravesado sin titubear su pecho, dejándola cruelmente al borde de la muerte, ahora miraba a la madre y a su hija, de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podían ser, ese adolescente iracundo, y este hombre silencioso, la misma persona?

Karin sacudió brevemente la cabeza, disipando los malos recuerdos. Ese hombre estaba haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por dejar aquello atrás. La forma en que su vida había cambiado, con una esposa y una hija de la que hacerse cargo, era algo que sin duda la sorprendía, pero juzgar su pasado, no era algo que a ella le correspondiera.

Su cadena de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando Sakura hizo un suave quejido de dolor, y Sasuke se acercó más a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. La pequeña había dejado de tomar, y la recostó contra su hombro. Era tan pequeña que entraba en sus dos manos.

—Ya debe estar por salir Karin.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y buscó una respuesta en la mujer.

—Sakura-san expulsará la placenta. Y debo higienizarla.

Karin se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, suponiendo que el hombre atraparía el mensaje. Pero después de unos segundos de un duelo de miradas, Karin alzó el brazo señalándole la puerta.

—Fuera.

—No me moveré de aquí.

—Sasuke-kun —La voz cansada de Sakura lo llamó—. Ve, ¿Por qué no buscas algo de comer? ¿Unas frutas quizás? Eso me ayudaría. Nosotras te esperaremos aquí.

Un silencio casi caprichoso fue la respuesta. Pero luego de unos momentos de vacilación, él acabó por levantarse de la cama.

—Estaré cerca —aclaró, mirando afiladamente a Karin, antes de cerrar la puerta. Si lo hubiese hecho apenas unos segundos más tarde, habría alcanzado a ver al dedo medio de Karin, levantado firmemente hacia él, saludándolo.

* * *

Sakura conocía su cuerpo mejor que nadie. No era una frase al azar; gracias a sus conocimientos médicos y al sello, podía saber la manera en que su cuerpo se regeneraba o curaba las zonas allí donde se hería. Desde el momento en que su hija había salido de su cuerpo, este había comenzado a trabajar para acomodar sus órganos, su útero, y todo aquello que había sido afectado por el parto. En aquel sentido, se sentía una privilegiada. Usualmente las mujeres pasaban largas horas y días, recuperándose de él, mientras paralelamente se daban a la desafiante y agotadora tarea de cuidar a la nueva vida.

Observó a su hija, y el corazón se oprimió tibiamente en su pecho. Acunada entre sus brazos, ella dormía apaciblemente. Era extraño explicarlo, pero esa sensación, la del primer enamoramiento que tuvo cuando conoció a Sasuke, le colmaba las manos, sus senos, y todo el cuerpo.

Su nariz pequeña, sus pestañas oscuras y arqueadas, su respiración cortita, sus puños diminutos a ambos lados de las mejillas, y su espeso cabello negro cubriéndole la coronilla.

Era perfecta. Y era suya.

—_Okaeri_ —susurró. Los labios le temblaron y se los mordió; pero sus ojos se humedecieron y contra eso no pudo hacer nada. Tenía las manos ocupadas.

Karin recogió la placenta apartándola en un contenedor de vidrio, y luego se dio a la tarea de recoger la ropa rota, las sábanas ensangrentadas, y limpiar el descalabro general que había quedado. Lo hizo sin apuro: le estaba dando un poco de intimidad a la madre y a la hija, simulando que no la escuchaba sorberse la nariz.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba por ver llorar a esa chica?

Llenó una cubeta con agua tibia, y humedeciendo un paño, limpió la entrepierna de Sakura. El agua se volvía roja con cada enjuague.

—Sabes hacer esto.

Karin levantó la cabeza. Sakura la miraba ahora con tranquilidad, pero con curiosidad. Supuso que se refería a la forma en que trataba su cuerpo. Volviendo a su tarea, la ayudó a vestirse con unos pantalones de algodón blanco y una camisola abotonada de color beige, mientras respondía:

—Ayudé a Orochimaru algunas veces —confirmó, sintiéndose algo extraña al hablar de sí misma. No había personas a su alrededor que se sintieran interesadas por aspecto alguno de su vida—. Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con…

Vaciló. ¿Era correcto hablar de estas cosas con la niña buena y predilecta del mundo _shinobi_? ¿La señorita perfecta con nombre de flor, que había atrapado en su bondad el corazón de un ex _nukenin_? Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca altanera, pero no necesitó continuar, porque Sakura terminó la frase por ella:

–Cuerpos. Estás acostumbrada a tratar con cuerpos.

Karin irguió la espalda y se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva, esperando el reproche, la mirada despectiva, o el comentario agrio. Pero se encontró con una mujer que la observaba con una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada analítica.

—Karin-san, podrías ser una excelente _Iryō-nin_, ¿Lo has considerado alguna vez?

Un calor súbito golpeó las mejillas de Karin, y el bochorno le subió por el cuello. Se volvió, dándole la espalda, fingiéndose estar muy afanada en acomodar las telas sucias.

—Ninjas médicos siempre faltan, son muy pocos los que tienen potencial. Podría entrenarte y…

—No, gracias.

—¿Puedes reconsiderarlo? Hablaré con Kakashi-sensei. Seguramente debas realizar algún papeleo y dar algún examen, pero…

Karin la dejó hablar, aun inquieta porque, de todas las reacciones o respuestas posibles, esa era sin duda la que menos había esperado. Llenó un vaso con agua y lo acercó a los labios de Sakura, ayudándola a beber, silenciándola de paso por unos momentos. La mujer bebió con avidez, como si de pronto hubiese recordado de lo sedienta que estaba.

—Gracias Karin-san.

—Los hombres suelen estorbar más que ayudar en estos casos –habló, cambiando hábilmente de tema—. Lo siento si preferías que él se quedara.

Sakura sonrió suavemente, entendiendo que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a hablar más acerca de su propuesta. Decidió dejarla tranquila. Por ahora.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza—. Ha estado muy pendiente el último tiempo, apenas he tenido tiempo en soledad.

—Parece ser bastante sobreprotector contigo.

—Sasuke-kun es así —respondió, mientras volvía la atención a su hija—. Cuando éramos niños, en las misiones nos protegía mucho, a Naruto y a mí. Pero también solíamos exasperarlo con mucha facilidad —rio.

Karin no podía imaginarlo. Porque no podía imaginar algo que nunca había visto. Solo podía hacer un esfuerzo por recordar la sonrisa fugaz de ese niño que la había salvado en el bosque de los exámenes de _chûnin_. Si pensaba en ese muchacho, entonces no se le hacía tan difícil imaginar cuan distinto había sido el Sasuke de la infancia, con aquel adolescente que ella creía haber conocido. Celoso y protector de aquello que amaba.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio meditabundo, observando a la niña dormir. De pronto, cruzaron miradas sobresaltadas, atravesadas por el mismo pensamiento: ¿cómo podían haberlo olvidado? Karin se acercó hacia la niña y Sakura corrió la manta, revelando el cuerpo desnudo de su hija. Con el ceño fruncido, lo observaron a detalle por algunos minutos, hasta que Karin habló con prudencia:

—No es prematura, Sakura-san.

Sakura asintió lentamente. Apenas la habían puesto sobre su pecho, había realizado los controles de rigor, y la emoción del momento borró todo lo anterior.

Revisó sus pies, la tersura de su piel, sus manos, y activó su _chakra_, haciendo un segundo repaso general de su cuerpo. Estaba pasmada. La niña estaba completamente saludable y normal. No tenía ninguna de las características de los niños nacidos antes de término. Y eso, lejos de tranquilizarla, la estaba asustando.

—Es imposible. He visto niños prematuros, pero ella está… perfecta.

—¿Seguro no has equivocado las fechas?

Karin notó como por unos segundos, un sonrojo manchaba las mejillas de Sakura.

—Estoy segura —contestó. Recordaba perfectamente el día que había quedado embarazada, las mujeres _shinobi_ eran capaces de sacar conclusiones rápidas al notar alterado el curso de su propio chakra. ¿Realmente era posible que ella hubiese advertido aquellos cambios tardíamente? ¿Qué hubiese quedado embarazada en las primeras veces, tan torpes, en que había estado con Sasuke?

De pronto, Karin hizo la pregunta indicada.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en ese pueblo?

Karin reparó que Sakura la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, pero con los pensamientos en otro estadio de su mente; hasta podía escuchar el sonido mecánico de los engranajes cerebrales de Sakura trabajando. De pronto, abrió la boca alarmada, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

—¡Las dimensiones! —exclamó agitada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Las dimensiones?

—Me uní como médico soporte en la misión de Sasuke-kun —explicó, tomándose la frente y negando sistemáticamente con la cabeza—. Hemos investigado en diferentes dimensiones, a través de portales que él iba abriendo y….

—Espera, ¿Sasuke ha viajado a otras dimensiones, contigo embarazada? —La voz acusativa de Karin no tenía ningún remilgo en mostrarse escandalizada— ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

—¡Lo sabemos! –se defendió, pero luego se dio cuenta que no había mucho más que pudiera decir en su favor. Habían sido tremendamente irresponsables. Que ella no sufriera casi ninguna molestia durante todo su embarazo, los había vuelto confiados y arrojados—. Han sido solo viajes de exploración e investigación. Apenas hemos tenido contratiempos, pero en la última ocasión, todo salió mal y debimos escapar.

Karin se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, desaprobatoriamente. Sakura arropó a la niña más contra su pecho.

—Es probable que el tiempo haya transcurrido de manera distinta en aquellos lugares donde fueron.

Sakura asintió. Era difícil estar atentos a días y meses cuando estaban investigando, sobre todo si su misión no tenía una fecha de fin oficial. Podían tomarse todo el tiempo que creyeran conveniente para investigar lo que fuera necesario, Kakashi les había informado, y aquello mismo, los había hecho perder la noción del tiempo… y del espacio.

—Aún no hay estudios acerca de esto. Estoy realizando los primeros registros para Konoha.

Karin suspiró largamente, y se sentó en la misma cama del ninja médico, achicando distancias entre ellas y hablando francamente:

—El proceso de crecimiento de la niña se debe haber acelerado en algunas de aquellas dimensiones, sin que puedas percibirlo. Cuando regresaron, el desarrollo ya estaba completo.

Sakura cabeceó, coincidiendo. Había realizado muchas anotaciones acerca de los lugares que habían visitado, las cosas que habían visto, probables amenazas, y el comportamiento del _Rinnegan_ de Sasuke por cada portal que abría y cerraba. Toda la información que sería de utilidad para Sasuke y sus futuras (y peligrosas) misiones en solitario, tan lejos de casa. Que ella quedara embarazada estaba por fuera de los planes; pero si ella se sentía perfectamente, ¿qué más daba volver a Konoha? Su embarazo había sido tan pacífico, sin contratiempos, que se había confiado en exceso, olvidándose a ella misma como factor de estudio. Enfocándose exclusivamente en el _Kekkei Genkai_ de Sasuke, y en las dimensiones que exploraban.

Por último, aunque fuera triste pensar en ello, ¿por qué apurarse en volver a casa, si podían disfrutar más de ese tiempo juntos, antes de que él volviera a esa alternancia de largas misiones, con cortas visitas a la aldea? ¿Por qué adelantar una separación, que, al fin y al cabo, ocurriría?

En ese momento, la niña decidió llamar la atención de su madre bostezando con su boca pequeña, para luego continuar durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos. Sakura la observó lentamente, y se mordió un labio tembloroso. Que su hija estuviera sana había sido solo cuestión del azar, del destino y de la buena suerte. Todo podría haber salido realmente mal, pero la gracia divina no lo había querido así. Tenía un torrente de lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos, pero de puro orgullo, ya que Karin la estaba viendo, no lo dejó salir. Acercó a su hija contra su mejilla, oliendo su suave esencia a bebé.

—Cariño, lo siento. Soy una horrible madre.

Karin iba a decir que, si bien la niña estaba en perfecto estado, debían vigilarla y estar muy atentos a su desarrollo, pero al ver el desconsuelo de la madre, decidió guardárselo para sí. Sakura, después de todo, era una eminencia del campo médico.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —le dijo, intentando consolarla—. Ella está bien, y eso es lo importante, ¿verdad?

Sakura cabeceó titubeante, conmovida por la suavidad de sus palabras. Apenas la conocía, y aunque ya había aprendido a ver más allá de las apariencias, no esperaba ese trato suave y comprensivo. En su corazón, Sakura tenía la convicción de que esa mujer guardaba sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Pero, aquello no la hacía sentirse insegura o molesta; todo lo contrario. Que existiese gente que amase a su compañero, en todos los niveles del amor, la mantenía feliz y esperanzada por el futuro del hombre que había amado desde pequeña.

—Y dime, ¿qué nombre le pondrán?

Karin sonrió animadamente, esperando por el listado de nombres que toda madre debía haber elucubrado durante los meses de embarazo, sin embargo, por el silencio de Sakura, y su rostro cada vez más avergonzado, supuso lo obvio.

—¿No han pensado en un nombre para la niña?

Sakura negó lentamente, hundiendo la cabeza en sus hombros, farfullando frases dispersas como _"No hubo tiempo"_, _"No nos pusimos de acuerdo"_, y Karin se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Ustedes dos son todo un caso… —bufó exasperada, frunciendo los labios y acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Sakura la miraba como un cachorro que había roto un sillón, y a Karin un cosquilleo en el estómago le empezó a nacer. Se tapó la boca, pero comenzó a reír bajamente, hasta que largó una carcajada incontenible.

Sakura, contagiada, se unió a ella con una risa que le hacía doler la pelvis, aun sensible. Compartieron un buen momento que les fue quitando la tensión y la incomodidad. La niña continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

Para cuando terminaron de reírse, una mirada cómplice les dijo que allí había nacido, también, un nuevo lazo.

* * *

Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos cuando ella finalmente se sacudió sobre su cuerpo, gimiendo suavemente. Con su mano puesta en su cadera, cómodamente acostado, la sintió temblar bajo el efecto de su orgasmo.

Sentada a horcajadas, Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados, buscando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Su erección aún se mantenía firme dentro de su cuerpo, pero no estaba ansioso por encontrar un segundo descargo. Estaba entretenido, detallando las nuevas formas del cuerpo de su compañera. Su estómago hinchado había sido la transformación física más obvia de su cuerpo. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención eran sus pechos. Del cuerpo de Sakura le excitaba todo, muy especialmente sus nalgas llenas, suaves pero firmes, redondas como un durazno, al que con solo mirarlas o apoyar su mano, disparaban su excitación. Sus pechos pequeños también le gustaban, pero ahora sentía una fijación casi sucia por mirarlos. Estaban hinchados, sus pezones eran más grandes, y la areola alrededor de ellos se había vuelto oscura, más amplia. El cuerpo de Sakura se estaba preparando para convertirse en madre. En la madre de su hijo. Y había cierto placer posesivo en ello.

—Si ya no te gustan no las mires.

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero la boca torcida de decepción. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándole los pechos, tan fijamente. Ella parecía molesta, ofendida, y hasta algo dolida.

—No digas estupideces Sakura —sonrió. La erección había comenzado a bajar, pero no hizo ningún ademán por moverla de posición. Le gustaba estar dentro de ella, alojado en las paredes húmedas de su cueva, como un animal, calentito y cómodo. Le acarició con un dedo un pezón, que respondió al tacto poniéndose duro; acunó el seno con suavidad, y luego dibujó el contorno de su areola con el dedo índice—. Solo observaba como se han puesto más oscuras.

Sakura murmulló un _"Hum"_ meditabundo, tomándose el mentón.

—Los bebés no ven claramente al nacer. El color oscuro les ayuda a encontrar su fuente de alimento.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la nueva información. Las náuseas y los vómitos de los primeros meses, los cambios de humor (que en Sakura eran descomunales), los calambres a medianoche, los niveles dispares y desiguales de su chakra, la glotonería desbocada; todos esos cambios en su cuerpo se debían a que Sakura estaba gestando a su hijo. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento golpeó en su pecho, pero como siempre, era incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo miraban con un brillo divertido.

—Entonces qué, ¿me comprarás _anmitsu_, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke sonrió, alzó su espalda de la cama, y, sosteniéndola por la nuca, acercó el rostro de Sakura. Su vientre hinchado le rozó los abdominales. La besó largamente.

* * *

Sasuke abrió la heladera. La canasta de frutas que sacó de allí, encadenó la idea al postre favorito de Sakura. El Rojo de las cerezas, el verde del kiwi, o el amarillo del durazno que rebosaban en la cesta, dispararon en su cerebro ese recuerdo de su compañera devorando con entusiasmo un segundo o tercer cuenco de _anmitsu_.

Los labios de Sasuke dibujaron una sonrisa: Sakura gustaba de comer cosas dulces luego de hacerle el amor. Quizás, era conveniente aprender a prepararlo.

¿Desde cuándo estas memorias recientes estaban suplantando los recuerdos turbios de su familia? No, no los olvidaba, aun reclamaban su lugar preferencial en los sueños. Pero ahora, al despertar y abrir los ojos, con Sakura durmiendo a su lado, y su panza voluminosa poniendo espacio entre ellos dos, la amargura se disolvía como sal en agua caliente.

Cerró la heladera y la puerta prístina le devolvió su propio reflejo. No solía usar espejos ni prestar demasiada atención a su propia imagen; Sakura era quien le recordaba que debía cortarse el pelo, o dejar de encorvarse. Pero ahora, viéndose así, lo impresionó la similitud de sus propios rasgos, con los de su madre.

Ya no era un niño, ni un adolescente. A la edad de veinte años, su antigua compañera de equipo lo había convertido en padre. Pero realmente no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su papel. Su hija ya estaba aquí, y era una niña. Ese género humano que desconocía por completo, con excepción de Sakura. Un bebé que había salido del cuerpo de su madre llorando a rabiar, con los puños temblando, mientras él solo se había limitado a mirar. Karin había sido más útil que él.

¿Cuáles eran los pasos, los correctos pasos, que debía dar? Ahora que podía pensarlos, que podía meditarlos y no incurrir en ninguna clase de error, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? Deseó que su madre estuviese viva. Por el simple hecho de tenerla viva, pero también para preguntarle cómo continuar, qué se esperaba de un padre, qué errores son los que no debía cometer. Cómo evitar, nuevamente, descalabrar la vida de Sakura, o manchar la de su pequeña hija.

¿Debía contarle a Sakura cuáles eran sus sospechas? A lo largo de la misión había recabado la suficiente información con su _Rinnegan _para temer que esta paz no iba a ser duradera, que había algo cociéndose en algún lado, pero nada lo suficientemente consistente como para activar las alarmas. No. No le diría nada. Esta era su misión, y, por lo tanto, su exclusiva responsabilidad.

—¿Dónde fuiste a buscar esas frutas, eh? ¿A Suna?

La voz exigente de Karin lo sacó de su tren arrollador de pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente y dio con un aparato colgado en una de las esquinas del techo. Un intercomunicador, y una cámara. Con incomodidad se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado como un autómata pensando, y si acaso ella había visto todo eso. Esta guarida de Orochimaru, tan moderna y a la vanguardia, se distanciaba mucho de las pocilgas en las que había pasado su pubertad. De pronto, recordó algo. La razón por la que habían decidido usar esas modernas instalaciones.

—¿Cómo está la niña? —preguntó. Había nacido antes de tiempo, pero no había visto nada malo en ella. Aunque él era todo un ignorante cuando se trataba de bebés y niños.

—Ella está perfecta. Vuelve aquí, Sakura-san te necesita —respondió a través del intercomunicador, y el zumbido de radio se detuvo. Karin había cortado la comunicación.

Sasuke recuperó su compostura, lavó algunas frutas, las envolvió en un paño, y se largó de esa cocina.

Aunque la aparición fortuita de la subordinada de Orochimaru había sido un atino favorable del destino, y las instalaciones de aquel lugar eran de las mejores que había conocido, Sasuke no quería pasar ni un minuto más allí. Karin les había dicho que Orochimaru se encontraba muy lejos, pero Sasuke no podía subestimar los canales de información que él manejaba, y, en última instancia, tampoco confiaba plenamente en Karin.

Estando él vivo, Orochimaru jamás se atrevería a ponerles un dedo encima a Sakura y a su hija. Y, aun así, prefería que ese sujeto desconozca la existencia de su pequeña familia. Debían partir lo más pronto de allí, apenas el sol despuntara, o las condiciones climáticas fueran seguras para ambas. En estas situaciones, Sasuke parecía olvidar que, como _Jōnin_ de elite, Sakura Haruno, jugaba en su mismo nivel.

El sonido vibrante de la electricidad, nadando dentro de los tubos de luz, lo acompañaba mientras caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos, de color azul frío. Detrás de cada una de esas puertas, debía haber infinidad de experimentos que prefería no saber. Lo último que había querido, era arrastrar a Sakura y a su hija hasta allí. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba por devolverlo a aquellos lugares que deseaba abandonar.

Un pitido sonó, y del cuarto donde habían quedado Sakura y su hija, salió Karin. Llevaba en sus manos un bollo de las ropas rotas de Sakura, y las sábanas con manchas de sangre. Karin se ajustó los anteojos en el tabique de su nariz, y lo ojeó con altivez.

—La contraseña es…

—La memoricé.

La primera vez que entraron, Sasuke había retenido la contraseña de la habitación mientras ella la digitaba. Aunque la situación había sido tensa, procuró que no se le fuese de las manos. No conocía esa guarida, no se sabía sus recovecos y lugares escondidos, y nunca le había gustado que las cosas no estén bajo su control. Sobre todo, si su hija y su esposa estaban allí.

¿Esposa? Sakura aún no era su esposa, ¿de dónde había salido eso?

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. Este laboratorio aún no está en actividad. Estarán solo ustedes dos... –explicó, para luego rectificarse—. Solo ustedes tres. Debo marcharme, antes de que la temperatura continúe descendiendo. Para salir, solo deben apretar el botón rojo al lado del portón.

Sasuke asintió, y pensó que quizás debía decirle algo, mas no sea por simple compromiso: para él, Karin continuaba siendo del círculo más cercano a Orochimaru. Si bien en el pasado ella había sido una subalterna útil, ya no podía fiarse más de ella. Toda aquella situación rezumaba desconfianza para él, y la idea de Karin haciendo lazos cercanos con Sakura, que él no había podido evitar, lo incomodaba. No le gustaba pensarla alrededor de su familia.

Pero, así y todo, lo más conveniente era guardas las buenas formas.

—Karin, debo agradecerte… —comenzó a decir, pero ella pasó el bollo de telas de un brazo al otro, suspirando con fastidio.

—No —respondió, sacudiendo la mano frente a él, sin vistas a darle la posibilidad de un agradecimiento fútil y sin sentimientos—. Sakura-san salvó mi vida una vez. No olvido viejas deudas. Ahora ella y yo estamos a mano.

Y sin decir nada más continúo caminando, alejándose de él; sus tacos hacían un _clac clac _que repicaban por todo el pasillo.

Sasuke observó su figura alejarse. Prefería que las cosas fueran de esa manera, una mera devolución de favores, una cuestión hasta casi contractual. Luego insistiría con Sakura, a quien, como a Naruto, no le costaba tomarles cariño a los desconocidos. Karin formaba parte de su pasado, uno del que todos los días intentaba desprenderse. Por una vez quería poder separar sus dos mundos: enterrar su antigua vida repleta de faltas; darle la bienvenida al futuro que representaba su incipiente familia.

Digitó la contraseña, asió el mango de la puerta y empujó. Como un nadador, tomó un profundo respiro, antes de arrojarse a las profundidades del mar.

* * *

Sakura estaba de pie frente a un pequeño cubículo transparente, elevado a la altura de su cintura. Allí dentro estaba su hija, y Sasuke permaneció en silencio al ver a Sakura con un estetoscopio enganchado a sus oídos, sus labios fruncidos en una línea recta, su foco de atención y sus ojos puestos exclusivamente en la niña. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, apartado, mientras Sakura movía sus diminutas extremidades, auscultaba su cuerpo, y hacía todas las pruebas de rigor. Cuando Sakura se ponía en su papel de médica, toda su postura cambiaba, infundiendo un silencioso respeto entre quienes la rodeaban.

Al terminar, se quitó el estetoscopio y la arropó nuevamente. Entonces lo miró sonriente, reconociendo su llegada.

—Hola —lo saludó, dedicándole una sonrisa demasiado armada, que él advirtió. Sakura no sonreía así, como una marioneta, salvo que hubiera algo que la inquietara.

—¿Hay algún problema? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Está perfectamente saludable Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke cabeceó, pero se quedó allí parado, apenas a unos pasos de distancia de la puerta. Sakura empujó la cuna con ella, y caminando con un leve dolor en la zona abdominal, volvió a sentarse en la cama. En el silencio, ella podía palpar el nerviosismo de Sasuke. Cuando él no sabía manejar alguna situación emocional, podía ser muy torpe en su comportamiento, y este, era uno de esos momentos. Con una palmadita al colchón, le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

—No vamos a comerte, Sasuke-kun —bromeó, pero los labios de su sonrisa estaban presionados entre sí—. Acércate.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No deberías estar recostada?

—Me siento perfectamente, solo un poco cansada —terminó de decir. La entonación de esa frase quedó abierta, y Sasuke supo que definitivamente había algo más.

—Sakura… —susurró impaciente. Cortó la distancia y dejó las frutas en una mesa, sentándose a su lado. El perfil de ella miraba a su hija, y Sasuke, en esa forma inquieta que llevaban sus ojos verdes cuando temía por algo, identificó una mala señal.

—Tenías razón Sasuke-kun. Debí haber regresado a Konoha —respondió, con la voz trémula.

Masticándose un labio, Sakura empezó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido con la gestación de su hija. Su voz intentaba mantenerse neutral, centrándose en los datos científicos y técnicos. De esa manera, ella sentía que podía mantener el relato bajo control y no ceder a la imperiosa necesidad de llorar por la culpa. Sabiéndose observada fijamente por Sasuke, no levantó la mirada de sus pantuflas blancas. Tampoco podía mirar a su hija, de quien escuchaba su tenue respiración. Cuando concluyó, el silencio entre los dos era tan persistente, que los sonidos magnéticos de los tubos de luz parecían insectos zumbando en su oído.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, pero Sakura no alcanzó a ver el gesto, ya que el brazo de él le rodeó la espalda, atrayéndola contra el costado de su cuerpo. Sus dedos, gentiles, recorrieron su hombro, hasta llegar a su cuello, quedándose enredados en los cabellos que nacían en su nuca. Sakura, apoyada en su clavícula, con la nariz sintiendo el olor de su piel, no alcanzaba a ver su semblante, pero podía imaginarlo por el tono de su voz. Su voz al hablar era suave y sensata, con un tono menor como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchase hablar así, a pesar de que eran solo tres personas allí. A pesar de que, solamente ella, y quizás su hija, serían las únicas que llegarían a escuchar esa suavidad en su hablar.

—Sakura, ¿quién es el líder de esta misión?

—¡Ese no es el problema!

—Sakura —Su voz exasperada la obligó a responder.

—Tu. Tu eres el líder de esta misión —respondió a regañadientes. Sasuke asintió.

—Fui yo quien hizo que no vuelvas a Konoha. Tu solo seguiste mis órdenes, incluso las que no di. Yo... —titubeó. Era Sakura quien podía poner fácilmente en palabras los sentimientos, incluso aquellos que le eran ajenos. Él solo se enredaba en frases mezcladas y terminaba por decir nada, sintiéndose un idiota. Quería decirle sobre la extraña sensación de poder que había sentido estando a su lado. Ese placer de la cotidianeidad de su compañía. La libertad de recorrer el mundo a su lado, la excitación de saber que tenía el mundo a sus pies, porque ya no estaba más solo. E incluso, había fantaseado con la idea de que nunca volverían a Konoha. Que los tres podrían vivir sin ataduras de clanes, misiones o enredos políticos. Aunque supiera que Sakura amaba su trabajo en Konoha, o amara a esa aldea en sí misma. Un sentimiento mucho más fuerte del que él jamás tendría por su tierra natal—. No quise que esto terminara, Sakura.

Sakura se apretó los labios y se sorbió los mocos. Podía no estar más embarazada, pero tenía la sensibilidad tan a flor de piel, que la suavidad de Sasuke la tenía apenas a punto de quebrarse por completo. Y no quería, porque ya era toda una mujer y ahora era madre. ¿A qué edad dejaría de llorar como una mocosa?

—Pero tú me dijiste que debía regresar —Se hundió más en su cuello, reconfortándose en su abrazo.

—Y nunca hice nada mas —Sakura se alejó de él, y como lo suponía, él estaba poniendo una de esas sonrisas suaves en su rostro, que le hacían temblar el estómago como si un pequeño sismo le atravesara el cuerpo—. Fui imprudente, fui un imbécil. Soy el único responsable, ¿bien?

Sakura sonrió, con las lágrimas finalmente corriendo en sus mejillas, totalmente entregada. Cabeceó sonriendo varias veces.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —dijo, tomando su mano y envolviéndola en las suyas.

Sasuke la miró a la laguna de sus ojos verdes; ella le sonreía con ese amor que se había mantenido inmutable a pesar de todo, y él sintió un _flip flop _en su estómago, como cuando, a espaldas de su halcón, este descendía en picado hacia el vacío. Ahora era el momento. Abrió la boca, preparó la pregunta en sus cuerdas vocales, y se hizo con la valentía que había estado juntando a lo largo de los últimos meses, o incluso, en los últimos años.

—Sakura… —comenzó, titubeante. Un chirrido no tan lejano, el del portón abriéndose, llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. La cabeza de Sakura volteó hacia la fuente del sonido—. Cásate conmigo.

Y otro golpe más violento, el de la compuerta cerrándose, amortiguó su voz. Sakura se apartó de la cama en un respingo, sobresaltada, en dirección a la puerta. Chistó molesta y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—¿Karin se fue? —preguntó retóricamente, soplando molesta y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Sasuke abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez sacado fuera del agua. No podía creer que, una vez que había encontrado el momento justo para formalizar esa propuesta en la que había estado dando vueltas, algo tan estúpido lo había dejado fuera de juego.

—Diablos, se escapó. Quería convencerla de convertirse en ninja médico al servicio de Konoha. Es muy buena, ¿sabes? —Ella volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, ya completamente recuperada. Era impresionante la manera que tenía para pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro—. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de suspirar exasperado.

—No. Nada.

* * *

Sakura echó hacia atrás el cuello y trenzó su cabellera rosada, desde la coronilla hasta el último mechón. Sasuke continuaba vigilando a la niña, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna, y sin embargo no pasó por alto la longitud de esa melena rosada, cada vez más larga. A él, ella le gustaba de cualquier manera; con cabello largo, o con cabello corto. Aunque Sasuke no dijera nada, él intuía que ese largo podía variar según la etapa de la vida en que ella estuviera. En momentos de grandes cambios, Sakura mantenía su pelo corto. En momentos de sosiego y tranquilidad, ella se permitía dejarlo largo. Sasuke arribó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de lo accidentado que había resultado todo, la vida actual de Sakura debía estar trascurriendo en un oasis de calma. Y que, por primera vez, él no estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal con ella.

Volvió su atención a su hija. Sasuke nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de un bebé, en realidad, no recordaba haber estado nunca cerca de uno. Aunque la había visto apenas había salido de su madre, recién ahora caía en la cuenta de que la niña tenía el pelo negro. Negro como su padre, su madre, su hermano, y como todos los Uchihas a lo largo del tiempo. A expensas de lo absurdo de rumiar en esos temas (y sin confesárselo a Sakura), recapituló que su gen debía ser el dominante. Y que, en esa batalla genética, eran sus genes los que habían ganado la pulseada. La germinación de los Uchiha comenzaba nuevamente con esta niña.

Sasuke sonrió a ese pensamiento, sin que él mismo fuera capaz de darse cuenta. Extendiendo su mano, y con apenas la yema de los dedos, rozó sus cabellos. Al tacto eran suaves, unas hebras finas que cubrían toda su cabeza.

Sakura cortó un trozo de manzana y se lo entregó, para que él también comiera. El agradeció distraídamente, y se arrojó la fruta a la boca sin dejar de vigilar a la niña. Sakura aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír; Sasuke parecía un gato con las pupilas dilatadas, demasiado concentrado en su hija como para prestar atención a otra cosa. La observaba, detalle a detalle, como un estudiante de arte que analiza una pintura que lo moviliza. Ella sabía que era lo que él estaba pensando, sin siquiera decirlo. En realidad, ella siempre había anticipado sus pensamientos y movimientos.

—Cuando saliste a buscar las frutas, ella abrió por unos segundos sus ojos. Son negros, también —Sasuke corrió la cabeza para verla, desconcertado—. ¡Qué injusto es! —continuó, echando una carcajada— ¡Fue tan doloroso parirla y no tiene siquiera una pizca mía, solo tuya!

Sakura se puso de pie frente a él, y poniéndose a la altura de su rostro, cerró los ojos y esperó por un beso. Obligarlo a tomar la iniciativa era un juego que le divertía hacer, porque él era un pacato en cuestiones románticas, y las muestras espontáneas de cariño se le daban muy mal. Esperaba apenas un casto roce de labios, pero quedó desprevenida cuando Sasuke la tomó por la cintura, la sentó en su regazo, y la besó con hambre. Con lengua, con labios exigentes, como la primera vez que lo había hecho. Al terminar, ella abrió los ojos todavía atontada, y él le sonrió con astucia, saboreando el haberla dejado sin palabras. Sakura detalló la belleza de sus facciones; ese mohín arrogante y juguetón, y se sintió derretirse en su abrazo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo nuevamente, el pequeño animalito a su lado usó sus pulmones y se largó a un llanto que los ahuyentó de la nube onírica en la que estaban.

Aun sentada en las piernas de Sasuke, ella se apuró a auparla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Desabotonándose la camisa, dejó un pecho al descubierto. Con apenas atrapar el pezón en su boca, la niña dejó de llorar. A pesar de su fragilidad de recién nacida, se aferraba a su pecho con insistencia.

—Ha venido con mucha hambre a este mundo —Sakura comentó, riendo—. Nació enojada, llorando como un _Bijū_ endemoniado.

—¿Y dices que no tiene nada tuyo?

—¡Hey!

Nuevamente la habitación se sumió en silencio, y la deglución de la pequeña alimentándose del pecho de su madre, protagonizó el momento. Al cargarlas a ambas en sus piernas, Sasuke pudo mirar a su hija más de cerca. Sus pies eran tan diminutos que incluso su dedo pulgar era más grande. Todo en ella era tan milimétrico, tan frágil, que no sabía cómo Sakura podía sostenerla en brazos con tanta seguridad. De lo único que tenía la convicción pura, era que debía poner un alto a la misión, y encabezar el regreso a casa.

—Debemos volver a Konoha —habló de pronto. Sakura arqueó las cejas, y murmulló un _"Sí"_ apagado de entusiasmo. La sonrisa que ella tenía mientras amamantaba, se transformó en una línea recta en su boca—. Sakura, quizás deba continuar en misión por un tiempo más —Su lengua era un disparador de malas noticias—. Quizás no pueda permanecer en la aldea.

Sakura parpadeó y él notó como un nubarrón de decepción le colmó los ojos verdes. La cara de Sakura era una ponencia a la desilusión. Ambos estaban conscientes de cuáles eran sus funciones y qué responsabilidades tenían para con la aldea; para con el mundo _shinobi_ en general. Y, sin embargo, se arrepintió del momento poco oportuno que eligió para recordárselo.

¿Debió hablarlo en otro momento, esperar al día siguiente quizás? ¿Estaba abusando de la capacidad de Sakura para adecuarse a su realidad? ¿Era justo recordarle esto, cuando hace solo una hora atrás, ella se había estado retorciendo de dolor, pariendo a su hija?

—Sí—Ella respondió firmemente. Su rostro había recuperado la sonrisa tibia y segura, despojándose de rastro alguno de tristeza, amargura o enojo. Sasuke desvió la vista hacia un costado, sintiéndose un cretino.

—No puedo permanecer contigo —soltó, y luego se corrigió—. No podré estar siempre con ustedes.

—Lo sé.

Sakura respondía instintivamente, con tanta calma, que prefería que ella tuviera uno de esos arrebatos de ira, y le tirase con algún mueble como represalia.

—Lo siento —masculló. Sakura negó con la cabeza, y sosteniendo a la niña con un solo brazo, tomó su barbilla para que la mirara.

—No, no lo sientas. Yo también estuve en este viaje, Sasuke-kun. Vimos los mismos problemas, los mismos enemigos —habló, mirándolo con rigurosidad—. Sé muy bien cuál es tu tarea, y cuál es la mía. Sé que esta paz es tan frágil como lo es hoy nuestra hija.

Sakura descansó la mano en el hombro de él, y ambos se quedaron prendados en la mirada del otro, depositarios no solo de amor, sino de la lealtad y de la confianza trabada a través de los años y las dificultades.

—Hablaré con Kakashi —Él se excusó—. Puedo retrasarlo y…

Y cerró la boca, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de enredarse en lo que quería decir, alcanzando el tope máximo de su capacidad para expresarse con palabras. Sakura se echó a reír.

—No pongas esa cara Sasuke-kun. Es mejor que me acostumbre, después de todo, me convertiré en tu esposa. Sé a lo que debo atenerme.

Sasuke pestañeó varias veces, atónito, procesando lo que ella acababa de decirle. Mientras tanto, Sakura se mordía un labio con picardía, igual que aquella vez en que, ataviada con su vestimenta de viaje y un pequeño bolso, le había ordenado que la llevara con él.

—Acepto —Sakura continuó, y le sacó la lengua traviesamente. Sasuke rodó los ojos, preso de su astucia. Ella estaba tomando las riendas de todo, convirtiendo en algo muy fácil, una tarea que a él le había robado varias noches de sueño: buscar las palabras exactas, correctas, o no muy estúpidas para hacerle la propuesta.

—Quise pedírtelo antes. —comenzó, premeditando lo que estaba por decir, midiendo la reacción que podía obtener de ella: si Sakura se convertía en su esposa, ambos compartirían no solo un apellido, sino un mismo destino. A él le traía sin cuidado lo que la gente de Konoha pensara de él. Advertía los susurros, las miradas desconfiadas de los transeúntes al andar por sus calles, e incluso la gente que se cruzaba de acera. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero no quería que ocurriera lo mismo con su familia—. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Kakashi, aún estaría encerrado en los calabozos de Konoha.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció. Cambió a la niña, que había dejado de mamar y ahora dormía plácidamente, de un brazo a otro. Con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca tensa, continuó oyéndolo.

—Sakura, para los habitantes de Konoha, yo aún soy un criminal.

—No hables así. La gente olvida.

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue la infancia de Naruto? —replicó. Solamente quería que ella estuviera convencida de estar tomando la decisión correcta. No quería arrastrarlas en su misma suerte.

—¡Basta!

Ante el chillido de Sakura, la niña despertó sobresaltada y prorrumpió en llantos. Sakura la acercó a su pecho y la arrulló. Ella continuó hablando en susurros, pero su voz arrastraba esa impronta colérica de cuando se enojaba, y no era capaz de manejarlo.

—Nadie se atreverá a decir nada —dijo lentamente, con una voz gélidamente serena, intentando con poco resultado disimular la furia que emanaba de sus poros. Sasuke sabía que solo lo hacía así para calmar a la niña. Hacía tiempo que Sakura ya no disimulaba sus arrebatos de enfado frente a él—. Nosotras llevaremos el apellido Uchiha, y quien se atreva a decir algo, pagará las consecuencias. No se habla más de esto, ¿entendido?

Sasuke sonrió de costado, atraído por lo testaruda que a veces podía ser. La fiereza en sus facciones, y la forma protectora en que estrechaba a su hija, le recordaba a las lobas salvajes protegiendo a sus crías. Sasuke concluyó que no podía existir en el mundo otra mujer que estuviese a la altura de Haruno Sakura.

—Entendido.

—Deja de desperdiciar tus pensamientos en ideas inútiles —La forma en que fruncía la boca y refunfuñaba enojada, le producía a Sasuke una extraña mezcla entre gracia y ternura—. Debes comenzar a planificar tus próximas misiones, si lo que quieres es proteger a nuestra hija.

Sasuke levantó la mano y con los dedos, le dio un golpecito en la frente. El porte de gato erizado de Sakura, se desarmó.

—No solo a ella, tonta.

Las mejillas de Sakura se llenaron de pecas rosas. Solo ella y Naruto podían comprender y experimentar quien era Sasuke Uchiha: las aguas se aquietaban, el fango quedaba en la superficie del río, y el verdadero Sasuke se dejaba ver. ¿Cómo explicar a alguien la manera tan intensa que tenía de amarlo?

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró—. Nuestra vida ya no nos pertenece.

Sakura no tuvo que decir mucho más para que él pudiera interpretar el significado subrepticio de sus palabras. En esa habitación, ya no había adolescentes persiguiendo sus propios y egoístas objetivos. Su vida adulta de pronto había tomado la forma de esa niña, que dormía a gusto en los brazos de su madre. Todo había cambiado. Sasuke miraba directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura, y todo lo que había pasado hasta allí entre ellos dos, que antaño parecía complejo; un atolladero del que nunca podrían salir, perdía importancia frente a lo que su hija representaba.

Como si hubiesen saltado desde un puente, tomados de la mano, los dos se habían convertido en adultos. Y así se reconocían, observándose mutuamente en sus nuevos papeles.

—No. Nuestra vida ya no nos pertenece —concordó.

Sakura bostezó largamente, sintiéndose de pronto somnolienta. Sasuke se levantó y la ayudó a tenderse. Con delicadeza, apoyaron a la niña cerca del pecho de Sakura, con todo el cuidado posible para no despertarla. Luego, Sasuke se descalzó y se acostó al lado de ellas. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran cómodamente los tres juntos. Recostó su brazo sobre la cadera de ella, y las contempló a ambas. La respiración de Sakura, serena y acompasada, le indicó que se había dormido. A los pocos minutos, él cayó rendido también.

* * *

No estaban solos.

Conectados por el mismo presentimiento abrieron los ojos a la vez, incorporándose como unos resortes. El estado nebuloso del sueño salió disparado de sus cuerpos. Sakura tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, quien rompió en llantos ante la sacudida, y Sasuke se paró, poniendo un brazo frente a ambas.

—Esa es... —Una voz silbante, conocida por ambos, emergió desde una de las

esquinas oscuras de la habitación— Una combinación interesante…

Los músculos de Sakura se pusieron en alerta, la sola visión de ese sujeto, inicio de todas las desgracias que les había ocurrido, le revolvía las entrañas de odio. Tomó la sábana y cubrió completamente a su hija, ocultándola de su espectro de visión. Se encogió, en un acto reflejo de protección.

—¡Sal de aquí antes que te descuartice Orochimaru! —gritó colérica, por sobre el llanto de su hija.

Sasuke se paró frente a ella, bloqueando la vista al _sannin_. Sabía que su antiguo maestro no se atrevería a acercárseles siquiera un poco más, pero no estaba seguro de sí Sakura se aguantaría las ansias de partirle su ladina sonrisa. ¿Cómo había ingresado hasta allí, sin que él se percatara? ¿Había entradas ocultas en ese laboratorio? Esa misma era la razón por la que nunca había querido llegar hasta allí.

—Sasuke-kun, tranquiliza a tu esposa —respondió, soltando una risita sesgada de ironía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, y aunque al contrario de Sakura, el tono de su voz era calmo e indiferente, había una advertencia en su mirada: _"Ni un paso más"._

—Les recuerdo que son ustedes los invitados en mi laboratorio —canturreó, y caminó hasta uno de los estantes, tomando algunos frascos con sustancias flotantes en el interior, que ninguno de los dos prefirió indagar—. Yo solo estoy trabajando.

Con la mirada clavada en él, ambos pares de ojos siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Sasuke-kun, vámonos de aquí.

—No te lo recomiendo chiquilla —chistó, sin dejar de apartar botellas ni voltearse a mirarlos—. Afuera la temperatura descendió hasta niveles no recomendados para ningún ser humano. Permanezcan aquí hasta la madrugada, si quieren que la niña sobreviva.

En silencio, ambos padres no perdieron de vista los movimientos de Orochimaru, vigilando como sacaba y volvía a guardar distintos elementos, hasta que finalmente parecía hallar uno, dando un golpecito al vidrio del envase.

—Oh, al fin te encontré.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se demoró unos instantes, meditando algo. Habló, mirándolos sobre su hombro.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero les recomiendo que guarden en secreto el nacimiento de esa niña.

La hostilidad flotaba en partículas, pero los dos atendieron lo que tenía para decirles.

—Sasuke-kun, a lo largo de tu ajetreada vida has dejado más de un enemigo en el camino, ¿ya lo sabes no?

—No lo escuches —susurró Sakura, desde atrás.

—Si quieres proteger a la niña, déjala fuera de todos los registros de Konoha hasta que crezca lo suficiente. Esa información viaja a distintos niveles, y nunca sabes quién puede tener acceso a ella.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —demandó Sakura.

A toda respuesta, Orochimaru sonrió, y luego salió de la habitación. Solo cuando escucharon que la compuerta se abría y se cerraba, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Que ese sujeto pudiese salir al exterior con temperaturas tan bajas, demostraba que ya no quedaba nada de humano en él.

—Aun no comprendo porque mantienen viva a esa retorcida y siniestra serpiente —refunfuñó Sakura, meneando a la niña que no paraba de llorar.

—Es mejor tener a esta clase de sujetos cerca. Siempre es necesario tener a alguien del submundo en contacto —respondió Sasuke, masajeándose las sienes—. Continúa durmiendo, yo me quedaré despierto.

—¿Crees que pueda dormir después de esto? —le dijo. La niña había dejado de llorar, y calculando las horas transcurridas, sacó el pecho de su camisa y puso el pezón en la boca de la niña— Sasuke-kun… ¿qué es lo que ha querido decir con eso?

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente. Orochimaru estaba en lo cierto. Durante toda su adolescencia se había dedicado a granjearse enemigos sin buscarlo, muchos de los cuales Sakura no tenía idea (y realmente, prefería que así siguiera). Era algo que en su momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora la situación había cambiado. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza presionándole las sienes.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Ahora no, Sakura —sentenció, agotado—. Nos ocuparemos de esto cuando lleguemos a Konoha.

La forma ansiosa en que Sakura lo miraba, mientras la pequeña se alimentaba de su leche materna, le aconsejó no dejarla en ascuas.

—Sakura, no dejaré que nada les suceda —aseguró—. En Konoha, estarán seguras.

Sakura cabeceó algo insegura, y aunque muchas dudas rondaban en su mente, optó por no mencionarlas. Sasuke las protegería. Sobre ello, no cabía ninguna duda.

* * *

El termostato al lado del portón midió la temperatura exterior: ocho grados centígrados. Mucho frío. Sakura sonrió satisfecha contemplándose las ropas que vestían ella y Sasuke: cuando estaban dispuestos a marcharse de allí, preguntándose como harían para lidiar con las bajas temperaturas, Sasuke encontró un morral con una nota de Karin, que simplemente decía: _"Necesitaran esto"_. Allí había ropa y calzado térmico para los dos, mantas para la niña, algunos medicamentos, y lo más útil: un fular elástico, que, al cruzarlo por la espalda y la cintura, le permitía cargar a su hija contra su pecho, dándole completa libertad de movimientos.

—Es una pena que Karin-san se haya marchado. No pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

Sasuke supuso que, por eso mismo, ella se había marchado sin despedirse: su antigua subalterna seguramente se sentiría incómoda frente a los abrazos y las muestras de cariño que Sakura soltaría sin pensárselo.

Acomodó en el bolso algunos pocos víveres que había encontrado en la cocina: habían decidido que sería un viaje corto, y que retornarían al poblado más cercano de donde habían salido, Hashimoto, para desde allí iniciar su largo camino de regreso a Konoha. Lamentablemente, su chakra no había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que aún no estaba en condiciones de abrir portales. E igualmente, después del susto que se habían llevado por el crecimiento acelerado de su hija a través de los viajes en las dimensiones, decidieron que lo mejor era viajar a la manera tradicional: a pie. Aunque ello les llevara algunos meses.

Sasuke presionó el botón rojo al lado del portón. La puerta hizo un chirrido cuando se movió a un lado, hundiéndose en la pared. Otra pared blanca los esperaba del otro lado, y ambos saltaron hacia atrás, cuando una montaña de nieve se derrumbó frente a ellos.

—¿Nevó? —Sakura arqueó las cejas, estupefacta, inclinándose para ver al agujero por donde habían entrado, totalmente bloqueado por la nieve—. ¿Acaso es posible que nieva en un desierto?

—En este desierto, todo es posible.

Sasuke le indicó que hiciera unos pasos hacia atrás, y sin necesidad de sellos, convocó a su elemento natural. Una bola de fuego emergió de su boca, con flamas de baja intensidad, y la nieve se fue derritiendo lentamente, hasta dejar la entrada libre. Sasuke subió primero, y al salir al exterior, el viento frío lo golpeó en la cara. Aspiró profundamente, satisfecho de abandonar por fin ese laboratorio. Miró a su alrededor: lo que ayer era un desierto de arena rojiza, ahora era un océano blanco encapuchado por un cielo gris. Volvió a entrar, y ayudó a Sakura a subir a través del complicado hueco subterráneo. Cuando estuvieron en la superficie, oyeron el chirrido del portón cerrándose en el subsuelo. Pronto, el viento arrastró más nieve y volvió a tapar el agujero de la entrada.

—Puedo invocar a Garuda —sugirió Sasuke. Habían echado mano de la ayuda del halcón varias veces, y aunque el animal tenía su orgullo y se molestaba si solo lo convocaban para usarlo como medio de transporte, supuso que la orgullosa ave no se molestaría cuando viera a la niña.

—No, no molestes a Garuda, se ofenderá nuevamente si solo la usamos para subirnos a su espalda por comodidad. Además, en las altitudes corre un viento más frío. Ella podría resfriarse.

Sasuke asintió, cruzándose el bolso en su hombro. Sin una mejor opción, comenzaron a caminar, levantando las piernas y volviéndolas a hundir en el profundo colchón de nieve.

—Fue divertido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Viajar por el mundo, fue divertido —Sakura se detuvo, y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, y le acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza, limpiándole antes unos copos de nieve que habían caído sobre su coronilla.

—De niño, me gustaba que mi hermano me relatara historias de sus misiones —contó, cerrándole su capa, pero dejando el espacio suficiente para que el retoño que dormía en el pecho de Sakura, pudiera respirar. Sakura sonrió, entendiendo lo que él quería decirle.

—Es verdad, tendremos muchas historias para contarle.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos en silencio, con solo el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies, Sasuke comentó:

—Es hora de elegir un nombre.

—¿Podemos ponerle Chiyo?

Sasuke se negó categóricamente.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso.

Sakura masculló un _"Hum"_, recordando una charla anterior: habían acordado que, fuera cual fuese el nombre elegido, no sería en memoria de alguien que ya no estuviese en el mundo. El nombre que llevaría su hija, vibraría al son de la vida.

El mar blanco frente a ellos parecía inacabable. Pero se hicieron de paciencia. Al crujir de cada paso, y de cada nombre propuesto, avanzaron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Son casi las doce de la noche de un domingo, y en estos momentos debería estar durmiendo para, dentro de unas horas, zambullirme en la rutina semanal de trabajo-actividades-estudio y más. No puedo creer que hayan pasado siete meses desde la última actualización. El tiempo pasa realmente volando y siento que se me escapa de las manos. Nunca puedo llegar a hacer todo lo que quiero hacer. El ritmo de la vida diaria me consume las energías y realmente, es muy muy muy difícil tener el tiempo y la suficiente claridad de mente para ponerse a escribir.

Pero aquí estamos, contra todo pronóstico, terminé el tercer capítulo. Este fanfic lo escribo para ustedes, los pocos lectores que lo leen. Pero sobre todo lo escribo para mí. Porque en estas páginas de Word, me permito ser quien soy. No la chica que trabaja de ocho a nueve horas por día, que va al gimnasio, que cumple con sus obligaciones o su rutina sin chistar. En este pequeño mundo de letras, me permito divagar y fantasear con esta bellísima pareja.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo, tal como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. Costó lo suyo, porque estas escenas fueron lo primero que escribí cuando comencé la historia, y es más difícil corregir algo, que escribir algo nuevo de un tirón.

Realmente no tengo idea cuando podré subir la próxima actualización, pero mis dedos me piden que me haga el tiempo para escribir el capítulo cuatro, y los que quedan por venir.

Gracias por la paciencia y por continuar leyendo y manteniendo el interés, a pesar de las largas demoras en la actualización

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
